¡Ni Hablar!
by Kaei Kon
Summary: ¿Qué él y yo somos pareja?. ¡Ni hablar! dijeron al unísono kai y Rei a sus contrapartes de otra realidad. ¿regresaran a su realidad como solo amigos ahora que descubrieron que en otro lugar están juntos? kaixrei UA mezclado con historia original
1. Chapter 1

holas!

Heme aquí con una nueva locura... a ver que tal...

**Disclaimer**: © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**summary**: "¿Qué él y yo somos pareja?. ¡Ni hablar!" dijeron al unísono un pelinegro y un peliazul asus contrapartes de otra realidad. ¿Kai y Rei gregresaran a su realidad como solo amigos ahora que descubrieron en otro lugar están juntos? kaixrei UA mezclado con la historia original

* * *

¡Ni Hablar! 

por Kaei Kon

* * *

Caminaba por una calle un tanto solitaria, miraba en todas direcciones no sabiendo exactamente que o a quién estaba buscando, conocía la calle y las tiendas parecían similares a las de los recuerdos en su cabeza, pero había ligeros cambios.- en lugar de la tienda de Beyblade al final de la esquina había una rústica y aburrida tienda de deportes sin la más mínima mención de los blades. 

Lo más extraño de todo es que no recordaba cómo es que estaba caminando por esa calle ¿cuándo llegó? Y más extraño y además angustiante era que la imagen de Dranzer no aparecía en su bit de poder.

Intentó recordar el porqué caminaba en aquel lugar...

>>> Flash Back

- Kai, Kyo está a punto de empezar su experimento y sabes que necesitamos de Dranzer – gritó sin importarle el tiempo de silencio de Kai, un chico peliazul que respondía al nombre de Takao-

- Hn. Sabes que me parece una pérdida de tiempo, nadie puede interactuar con una bestia bit si no eres su dueño

- Si a mi también me parece fantástico pero me gustaría poder escuchar a Dranzer, Draciel o Drigger como escucho a Dragoon.

- Pues yo no creo que puedas tener una conversación inteligente con ellos- comentó el ruso con una sonrisa cínica que molestó mucho al nipón-

- Pues si Dranzer es igual de antipático que tú de seguro, no –reprochó mientras Kai pasaba por su lado para ingresar al laboratorio improvisado-

Dentro de este que más bien era una habitación adaptada por Kyouju en casa de Takao, Kai se sentó junto a su chino compañero de ojos dorados sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Frente a ellos el pequeño rubio, Max sonreía emocionado ante el experimento que el jefe proponía

Por su parte Rei no estaba tan feliz de participar en semejante cosa, para su propio criterio había un punto en la investigación de las bestias bit que no debía pasarse y francamente aquello era justamente sobrepasar el punto. Vagamente notó la presencia de su líder sentarse a un lado, estaba más preocupado en que Drigger yaciera ahí...

En el centro de la habitación había un pequeño plato con dos cavidades a los costados, que por finalidad tenían sostener dos blades, en el centro había un contenedor del cual salían varios cables que se conectaban a Dizzy...

- Muy bien primero haremos esto con los blades más estables y de poder constante, eso significa Dranzer y Drigger –comentó el más pequeño-

- ¡Qué? Pero sí Dragoon es muy estable.

- Sí claro –ironizó el peliazul-

- Oh vamos Takao, sabes que el gran poder de Dragoon está muy ligado a tus emociones, necesitamos un gran poder estable para ver si esta cosa funciona –comentaba el jefe- Dragoon es muy inestable, y el poder de Draciel es difícil de sacar ya que hay una barrera así que es obvio que Drigger y Dranzer sean los candidatos para esta prueba.

- Claro como el señor amargado no tiende a emocionarse... y Rei siempre está calmado...

- ¡Ya cállate! –gritó Kai-

- chicos, chicos, no hay por qué enfadarse –medió Max- ya habrá oportunidad para nosotros Takao, ya no hagas enfadar a Kai –y le abrazó amistosamente por los hombros-

- Oh de acuerdo, pero solo porque Max lo dice...

Cuando por fin pudieron estar de acuerdo el experimento dio comienzo...

Rei se encontraba bastante intranquilo, jugar con las diferentes dimensiones en las que las bestias se desarrollaban era mucho, aún y cuando Dizzy estuviera enlazada con los laboratorios de los all star y Judy estuviera monitoreando todo desde los estados unidos tenía un mal presentimiento. Vagamente giró su vista para encarar a su líder y notó el mismo serio e inexpresivo semblante de siempre.

La luz en el contenedor del plato comenzaba a subir de intensidad mientras las palabras de Kyo invadían el lugar "70 75 80 solo un poco más... ya estoy entrando en contacto con las diferentes puertas dimensionales... 95... oh santo cielo!"

Luego la luz comenzó a brillar y una onda expansiva golpeó irremediablemente a Kai y Rei...

>>> Fin del Flash

"_Y luego... Y luego... no lo recuerdo... ya estaba caminando por esta calle, Hn. Si mal no recuerdo la casa de ese glotón está un poco más allá_" pensaba el peliazul cuando un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una campana, una campana de un colegio por el que estaba a punto de pasar.- una serie de chicos uniformados salieron corriendo disparados felices, al parecer era viernes, algunos se le quedaban viendo con la extrañeza impresa en sus rostros y Kai atribuyó eso a que de seguro le reconocían como miembro de los G-revolution. No le dio más importancia y siguió caminando cuando una voz que le sonó bastante familiar gritaba su nombre... "¡Kaiiiiiii!" se viró y sus ojos se abrieron sin mesura al ver a Rei corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos, más lo que más le extrañó a parte del extraño comportamiento fue que estaba idénticamente vestido como los alumnos de aquel colegio. "¡Kai pensé que volvías hasta más tarde, tenía pensado recogerte en el aeropuerto!" y tan pronto el pelinegro estuvo cerca del ruso se le aventó a los brazos cosa que dejó por demás descolocado al pobre ruso

- ¿R-Rei?

- Pues claro que soy yo bobo. –y lo abrazó más fuerte- cielos te extrañé mucho ¡mucho! Sé que solo fue una semana pero en verdad que te extrañaba fénix

¿Fénix?. ¿dé cuando acá Rei trataba con tanta amabilidad y abierto cariño al ruso? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un aliento muy cerca de su cara ¡Rei estaba a punto de... de.. besarlo! Lo empujó por los hombros con fuerza haciendo que el chico chino cayera de sentón al duro cemento.

- Auch. ¿qué pasa contigo?

- ¿qué pasa conmigo?. ¿qué pasa contigo debería ser la pregunta! - El chico de ojos dorados desde el suelo observó a Kai con detenimiento-

- Oye ¿porqué estás vestido de ese modo tan extraño?

- ¿Extraño dices? Es lo que siempre uso si no lo recuerdas

- Kai...

El chico tomó a Kai de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo hasta entrar en un pequeño parque que había dando vuelta a la esquina. Se colocaron detrás de un enorme árbol que los protegía de cualquier curioso.

- Bien Kai, sé que no te gustan las muestras de afecto en público, lamento haber olvidado eso, pero no tenías que tirarme de ese modo al suelo, además porqué me miras de ese modo... –dijo lo último con un tono algo parecido a la aflicción. Bajó la cabeza- ¿conociste a alguien en Rusia verdad?

- Rei, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué estás hablando. ¿conocer alguien en Rusia?

- Entonces porqué la forma de verme ha cambiado

- Siempre te he visto del mismo modo Rei, además yo debería preguntar porqué estás vestido de ese modo.

- Es el uniforme de la escuela ¿qué ya se te olvidó? –preguntó ahora sí extrañado-

- Tú no vas a ninguna escuela que yo recuerde

- Kai... ¿te sientes bien? –tocó la frente del chico mientras este se alejaba del contacto- ¿te dijo algo tu abuelo?

- ¿Mi abuelo? Mi abuelo está demasiado ocupado con Bio-Volt para acordarse de que existo.

- Kai estás asustándome, se supone que fuiste a Rusia para ayudar a tu abuelo con un negocio de Bio-Volt

- ¿Yo te estoy asustando? Tú eres el que está hablando tonterías ¿no recuerdas el experimento del jefe con los blades?

- ¿Experimento?. ¿Blades? Que yo recuerde Kyouju no me ha comentado que esté haciendo ningún experimento¿qué es un Blade? –En ese momento Kai sintió como si el piso bajo sus pies se moviera, Rei nunca jugaría con algo como eso, además su expresión se lo decía-

- No, no puede ser... Rei mírame –lo tomó de los hombros- tú sabes lo que es un beyblade, eres dueño de una bestia bit muy poderosa, Drigger, yo tengo una también, Dranzer –y sacó su blade de su pantalón- pero ha desaparecido de su bit de poder.

- ¿Drigger? Kai en verdad esto no es normal Drigger es una leyenda para niños en mi aldea y bien lo sabes, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estas hablando, lo mejor será que vayamos a tu casa, creo que no te sientes bien. - Kai se quedó un momento sin respirar ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Porqué Rei no recordaba nada ¿le habría afectado la explosión de aquello? Tal vez hubo perdido la memoria pero a todo esto...-

- ¿Rei dónde están Takao y Max?

- No lo sé, dijeron que iban a tomar un helado, me invitaron pero les dije que yo no podía porque iba a esperarte. –la cabeza de Kai trabajaba a mil, tal vez si encontraba a ese par junto con el jefe podría dilucidar qué demonios estaba pasando ahí- Vámonos Kai, será mejor llevarte a tu casa ahí descansarás.

Kai ya no hizo ningún otro comentario y decidió caminar como Rei le había indicado, una vez en su mansión de seguro podría llamar a alguien...

En el lado opuesto de aquel parque...

* * *

"Rei... Rei... ¡oh vamos viejo despierta!" escuchaba que lo llamaban por su nombre, gimió un poco con algo de dolor y abrió los ojos.- se fijó que estaba totalmente tendido en el suelo, sus ojos solo divisaban dos personas que lo miraban con preocupación

- ¿Takao?. ¿Max?

- Cielos, al menos no has olvidado quienes somos...

- ¿Qu-que pasó?

- No sabemos –comentó preocupado el chico rubio que le miraba- pasábamos por aquí cuando te vimos tendido aquí en el pasto, pensamos que estabas descansando pero estabas inconsciente –Rei solo puso una cara de extrañeza, no recordaba como demonios había llegado a ese lugar-

- ¿Qué no ibas a esperar a Kai en el aeropuerto? –preguntó el moreno peliazul-

- ¿A Kai?. ¿En el aeropuerto?. ¿Porqué iba yo a hacer semejante cosa?

- No sé ¿tal vez porque te morías de ganas de verlo? –respondió con ironía el moreno-

- No sé de que hablas.

- ¿Porqué estas vestido así?. ¿hay un festival chino del que no nos has contado nada?

- ¿Qué? Así es como visto siempre si no lo recuerdan ¿qué está pasando aquí?

- ¿Nos lo preguntas tú que estabas tendido en el suelo?

Rei intentó recordar porqué estaba en tan extraña situación, lo único que recordaba era el experimento del jefe y luego... luego... ¡una explosión!. ¡Oh cielos, sabía que algo iba a salir mal lo sabía, lo sabía!

Buscó a su alrededor y luego bajo él y encontró a Drigger pero el aliento se le fue en el momento en que la imagen de su poderosa bestia bit no aparecía en el bit de poder.

- ¡Oh no¡no de nuevo, Drigger!

- ¿Drigger? –preguntó el rubio- ¿te sientes bien amigo, qué es eso? –Re palideció cuando Max preguntó semejante cosa.

- ¿C-Como que qué es esto? Es Drigger ¿no lo recuerdas?

- No. ¿habría de?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!. ¿no recuerdas a Draciel o a Dragoon? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Takao-

- Claro que recuerdo a Dragoon viejo –entonces un poco de alivio sintió en su ser el chico- es ese ridículo cuadro de dragón que tiene mi abuelo en el dojo, siempre me está molestando con él. –oh que poco le duró el alivio-

Se levantó súbitamente analizando el lugar, un parque, cercano a la casa de Takao, pero... ¿cómo había llegado ahí si se supone que estaba en ella justamente?

Luego miró a su par de amigos que estaban justo frente a él, ambos iban vestidos del mismo modo, con un común y corriente uniforme escolar ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Todo le daba vueltas, sentía que iba a volver a caerse de no ser porque un par de fuertes brazos le sujetaron la cintura y le abrazaban protectoramente por la espalda.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿K-Kai?

Se giró aún en los brazos del ruso bastante sorprendido de lo que veía; estaba vestido con una camisa negra de seda, con los primeros botones abiertos; de su cuello pendía un colige de cuero que sostenía un dije en forma de fénix, en verdad se le hizo extraño, y más aún al mirar directamente en los ojos escarlata de su compañero ver un brillo que jamás había visto, como si de alegría se tratase, sin embargo eran solo sus ojos, su semblante seguía siendo el mismo serio e impasible de siempre... cuando se dio cuenta que Kai aún le tenía sujetado por la cintura y sus rostros estaban a muy poca distancia bajó su mirada un tanto contrariado y se aparto de repente.

- ¿Rei? Está bien que te de gusto verme pero parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma

- ¡Ja! –comentó el moreno- como si nos dieras el gusto –comentó un tanto burlón lo que causó una mirada bastante amenazadora de parte del ojiescarlata-

- Estaba en el suelo inconsciente, Kai. –comentó preocupado el rubio-

- Hum...

- Kai, dime por favor que tú si te acuerdas de Drigger.

- Es una leyenda de tu pueblo natal. Nunca le has puesto mucha atención a ella ¿a qué viene eso al caso ahora?

- Oh cielos... –dijo y volvió a dejarse caer en el césped-

- ¡Rei! –Kai se agachó hasta su altura y con preocupación y cuidando de que los otros dos no lo vieran pasó delicadamente una mano por el rostro del chino haciendo a Rei abrir grande los ojos y apartarse de inmediato-

- ¡Q-Qué haces? –Kai miró aún más preocupado a Rei-

- Esto no me gusta kotënok mejor te llevo a mi casa, ahí llamaré a un médico.

¿Kötenok?. ¿Kötenok?. ¿Desde cuando Kai le ponía apodos? Recordaba que "kot" era gato ya que una vez Bryan le había llamado de aquel modo y le pidió a Kai una traducción, pero kotënok no tenía idea... regresó a su realidad cuando sintió un de brazo deslizarse por debajo de sus piernas y otro pasarse por atrás de su espalda ¡Kai intentaba cargarle!

- ¡No!. ¿Qué te pasa¿P-Porqué todos actúan muy raro? –gritó mientras se alejaba de semejante acción tan poco común en el ruso-

- Rei, tu eres el que actúa raro aquí.

- Kai... –le miró el rubio-

- No le dije a Rei la hora exacta de la llegada de mi vuelo para sorprenderlo en la escuela, pero pasé por aquí y los vi así que me detuve con el auto. Fue una suerte. –luego se dirigió a él- quieras o no Rei-ushka vas a venir conmigo pareces muy alterado-

- ¿Porqué me pones sobrenombres?. ¿Qué pasa contigo¿qué acaso ninguno de ustedes recuerda el experimento del jefe?

- Que yo sepa Kyo no me ha hablado de ningún experimento y sobre todo ninguno que involucre algo más que no sean las computadoras –respondió Takao-

- Vamos Rei o me obligarás a cargarte

- ¡No! Yo puedo por mi propio pie

Rei lo meditó un poco tal vez ellos tenían razón, tal vez algo estaba mal con él, pero eso no explicaba porqué su blade que físicamente yacía en su mano carecía de la imagen de Drigger en el bit de poder. Eso estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

* * *

Kai entró a su ya conocida mansión aún pensando en que las cosas estaban más que extrañas ¿porqué Rei conocía perfectamente como era el lugar si nunca antes había estado ahí? O al menos eso pensaba.- subió las enormes escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación.- todo era tal y cual debería de ser excepto... el plato de blade que solía estar frente a su enorme cama había desaparecido, de hecho no había nada que hiciera alusión a los beyblades o a los G-revolution, siendo que en esa ciudad había un cartel de ellos por esquina, lo que hacía a su cerebro trabajar y pensar en lo que podría haber pasado y sin embargo le parecía increíble, pero bien lo decía Sherlock Holmes: descartando todas las posibilidades imposibles la que quedase aunque improbable era la verdad.

- Quédate un momento aquí Kai, iré a ver si pueden subirnos algo de almorzar

- Eh... de acuerdo –no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el juego a Rei, su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada creando posibilidades e intentando creer lo que estaba pasando como para negarse-

Rei salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí recargándose en esta dando un largo suspiro... había algo diferente en Kai, faltaba ese brillo de alegría que notaba en sus ojos cuando estaban juntos, era como si no fuera Kai ¡cómo era eso posible? Era como si fuera un Kai al que le faltara descubrirse a sí mismo, casi se sintió con el Kai que había conocido hacía ya un par de años cuando era totalmente insensible, pero además, éste, parecía más reacio y frío, y no sabía identificar que era lo que estaba mal con el chico que amaba.

* * *

Kai no tardó mucho en llegar a su mansión pero algo lo dejó totalmente desconcertado...

"Joven Hiwatari ¿qué no acababa de entrar?. ¿a qué hora se cambió de ropa?" le dijo el guardia de la puerta... definitivamente algo ya empezaba a crispar los nervios del ruso.

Entraron a la mansión los cuatro, mientras Takao y Max se quedaron en la estancia mientras esperaban la acostumbrada pregunta "desean algo de tomar" de alguno de los miembros de la servidumbre; Kai guiaba a Rei por las escaleras...

- Rei sube a mi habitación y espérame ahí, iré por el teléfono del médico –ya se retiraba cuando la dudosa voz del chino se escucho-

- Pe-pero Kai yo no sé cuál es tu habitación.-Kai entrecerró los ojos ahora sí mirando a Rei con bastante desconfianza-

- Tercer piso al fondo. –Rei tan solo asintió y continuó su ascenso por las escaleras-

Kai bajó algo pensativo las mismas, había algo en Rei que era totalmente diferente, había notado su rechazo al contacto y era como si no supiera lo mucho que lo amaba... rayos...

Iría primero a la cocina... sabía lo mucho que a Rei le gustaban los dulces de leche que tenía en un lugar que solo y él conocían, eran esos pequeños detalles los que le encantaban a Rei, como tener ese pequeño lugar que solo ambos conocían...

* * *

Rei giró indeciso el picaporte e ingresó dudoso a la habitación, su vista se paralizo cuando dentro de ella estaba... ¡Kai! Pero no el mismo que le había dejado subir las escaleras solo, de algún modo le daba mucho gusto ver a –ese- Kai, que lo miraba de la forma más normal del mundo, bueno, ni tanto, parecía que en ese momento Kai se había dado cuenta de algo...

Observándolo bien, notó que llevaba la ropa acostumbrada y que estaba algo confundido. Y notó que Kai también admirable de pies a cabeza.

Ambos se habían quedado ahí sin decir nada hasta que al ruso lo que le tenía más angustiado salió de su boca...

- Dranzer desapareció –sentenció-

- Drigger desapareció de su bit –contestó pero más para confirmar la identidad del otro que para hacer obvio lo evidente-

Ambos asintieron seriamente... habían...

* * *

Kai entraba en la cocina y se quedó paralizado al ver la figura de un chico en uniforme buscar entusiasmado en un lugar que se supone nadie sabía que existía, este chico pareció darse cuenta que lo miraban y se enderezó para encararlo.

- ¡Kahb! –gritó con la boca llena de un dulce blanco- veo que ya te cambiaste de ropa a algo más normal! Siento haberte dejado en la habitación tanto tiempo pero no me pude resistir a los dulces jeje

Kai no supo que hacer por un momento pero ¿a quién le hacía caso¿a su corazón o a su razón? Su corazón ganó y se fue directo contra el pelinegro frente a él y le besó con pasión siendo correspondido de igual manera

- Cielos Kai, por un momento pensé que ya no me amabas...

- Rei... me habías dejado en el piso de arriba ¿verdad? –Rei asintió confundido- Pues yo te acabo de mandar a mi habitación, la cual por cierto dijiste que no conocías, hace unos minutos

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron enormemente al comprender lo que su ruso intentaba decirle...

* * *

Habían... cambiado de realidad...

* * *

porfa a ver que les parece Revs! 

Каеи Юишатари Кон


	2. Chapter 2

aquí les traigo el cap dos, esperono esté muy enredoso y gracias por sus reviews!

**nota1: por favor dense una pasadita por el fic "el honor del tigre" participamos varios autores y está recién acutalizado para todos los que quieran defender a Rei! por ahora hemos publicado Radko Akire y yo pero le siguen NeKoT y Celen, además de los demás bueno se los dejo y recuerden ¡Rei es hombre!**

nota 2: tmb actualicé "regresando de la muerte" por si les interesa P

* * *

Capítulo II 

De algún bizarro modo habían cambiado de dimensión

- Kai cómo es que llegamos a este lugar

- No lo sé. Supongo que cambiamos de dimensión ¡ja! Lo que daría Kenny por poder estar en nuestro lugar.

- ¿Y no crees que vayamos a explotar o algo así?

- Has visto demasiadas películas Kon. Esa teoría no tiene fundamento, aunque nuestras contraparte sean nosotros mismos, nuestras vidas han sido diferentes por lo que en cierto grado somos materia distinta, a menos que quieras ocupar el mismo espacio que tu otro yo al mismo tiempo dudo que algo pueda pasar. –Rei se sorprendió no sabía que Kai podía llegar a ser tan ilustrado-

- Y cómo se supone que vamos a regresar

- Ni siquiera sé si podamos hacerlo, el incidente se basó en el poder de las bestias bit, y sin ellas dudo que podamos recrear lo que sea que nos trajo aquí. –hubo un pequeño silencio entonces-

- Pero aún creo que el jefe de esta dimensión puede ayudarnos, después de todo las bestias **ya**están en una dimensión diferente

- En esto tienes razón

- En mi aldea había un modo de contactar con Drigger

- ¿En verdad? –ahora fue el turno de Kai de sorprenderse-

- Sí solo que no recuerdo muy bien el ritual exacto.

- ¡Genial, no debiste hablar entonces!

- ¡Pues lo siento, intento ayudar! –Kai se sorprendió, Rei no era de los que se exasperaban fácilmente, eso quiere decir que el chino estaba igual o más alterado que él-

- Hn. De acuerdo peleando no ganaremos nada.

- Eh... sí –Rei bajó la mirada algo apenado, y arrepentido de haber perdido el control con tanta facilidad-

- Lo mejor ahora será salir de aquí, si no lo recuerdas hay... dos... co...–y su habla se fue apagando, al recordar algo-

- ...cómo nosotros que de seguro ya se encontraron y se dieron cuenta de la situación –terminó Rei en un murmuro –Ambos se miraron seriamente y asintieron.

Kai se encaminó a la puerta de "su" habitación abriéndola ligeramente y sacando solamente la cabeza para cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca. Una vez verificado el dato y sin mirar hacia atrás tendió su mano a Rei, quién lo miró extrañado ¿Es que acaso Kai pretendía que él la tomara?

- ¿Qué estás esperando Kon? Tenemos que salir de aquí uno detrás del otro sin hacer tanto escándalo y no voy a estar volteando cada segundo a verificar que sigas atrás de mí –Rei tomó algo enfadado la muñeca de su capitán y de inmediato fue jalado bruscamente hacia fuera- Si algo sucede corres detrás de mi ¿entendido?

- S-si

* * *

Rei caminaba con su mano entrelazada a la de Kai en verdad no podía creer que escaleras arriba hubiera alguien igual que él

- ¿Kai en verdad crees que esto sea necesario? –preguntó Rei haciendo alusión al arma que Kai llevaba en mano.

- No sabemos lo que quieren y si son peligrosos

- Yo no lo creo. Además, sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de contener cualquier contrariedad, y tú no te quedas atrás

- Por seguridad –y Rei suspiró algo resignado-

- Al menos promete que la usarás como último recurso

- Hn

- ¡Kai!

- Hn.

- Kai no te hablaré a menos que me lo prometas –en ese momento el soviético se detuvo y giró para encarar al ojidorado se inclinó y le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios-

- De acuerdo, confío en tus habilidades –En verdad el chino no quería a nadie mal herido en aquellos momentos-.

Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que Takao apareció como siempre inoportuno causando que el ruso le colocara el cañón de la mágnum en la frente, y todo por habérsele aparecido en la cara, así de repente. El nipón presa del miedo se quedó sin habla con los ojos en el cañón.

- ¡Kai!

- Lo, lo siento, no te preocupes tenía puesto el seguro –y le retiró el arma homicida-

- ¡Eso no es excusa, pudiste haberme matado!

- Gran pérdida para el mundo –murmuró sarcástico-

- ¿Qué dijiste!

- ¡Es tú culpa por ser tan atolondrado y aparecer así de la nada!

- Pues –discúuulpame- por preocuparme pero se supone que estábamos aquí por Rei... –y luego pareció darse cuenta de algo- ¿Qué ya te cambiaste de ropa Rei? –Kai giró los ojos con fastidio-

- Regresa a la sala y quédate ahí

- ¿Qué!. ¿Porqué!

- Porque yo lo digo ¿qué no te basta con eso?

- Tú no eres mi jefe ni mi padre ni nadie para mandarme

- Tú pequeño... –Kai comenzaba a exasperarse-

- Takao, por favor –apoyó Rei-

- De acuerdo, pero luego quiero una explicación ¿de acuerdo señor amargado?

- Hn. –y Takao desapareció rumbo a la sala-

- ¿Kai?

- Dime

- Dame el arma por favor

- Ya te dije que tenía puesto el seguro

- Aún así, conozco tu temperamento ¡Y eres un ruso con bastante de eso!

- Hn... de acuerdo

- Menos mal –suspiró-

* * *

El primer encuentro se dio en las escaleras, ambos dúos se quedaron paralizados sin saber exactamente que hacer; que no es para menos, no todos los días ves a alguien igualito a ti frente a tus ojos, a excepción de el espejo por supuesto.- Ambos se examinaron fríamente.

Ambos pares de ojos escarlata se escudriñaron perfectamente, los primeros del beyluchador eran fríos y calculadores, los otros eran altivos y demandaban una respuesta de porqué alguien osaba parecérsele. Por otro lado el ojidorado dueño de Drigger también admiraba al otro par dorado, solo que ambos Reis (N/A Reis XD) estaban bastante más ocupados escudriñándose de pies a cabeza curioseando como cualquier felino, incluso el Rei colegial al toparse de nuevo con los otros ojos ámbar le dedicó una tenue sonrisa a lo que el beyluchador contestó con otra un poco menos cándida pero sin duda con la misma intención amable.

El nexo de los dos chinos fue cortado ya que el Rei de ropas orientales fue tirado fuertemente de la mano por su Kai correspondiente.

Kai se quedó con la mente en blanco al ver eso y totalmente estático al pié de la escalera ¿la razón? Lo que había visto en los pares de ojos escarlata que no eran suyos. Había algo en ese chico que no estaba en sí mismo, a pesar de que eran bastante parecidos dos cosas los diferenciaban.- uno, que los ojos del otro parecían más llenos de experiencia tanto buena como mala, sin embargo veía más malas experiencias que buenas, aunque esto le ayudó a reaccionar más rápido que él mismo; y dos que los ojos del chico no brillaban con nada más allá que el cálculo frío de una mente en equilibrio y extrañamente Kai se sintió regresar en el tiempo varios años, antes de que Rei llegara y le cambiara el panorama de lo que sentía. "_vaya sensación más extraña"_ pensó antes de reaccionar y correr tras los otros que ya le llevaban una ventaja considerable.

Kai y Rei corrían hacia lo que bien podría ser la salida cuando la voz de alguien conocido les hizo detenerse

- ¡Hey!. ¡Señor amargado ya ha regresando!. ¿Te cambiaste de ropa? –preguntó Takao, y hubiera seguido con sus preguntas si en su campo de visión no se hubieran aparecido otro Kai y otro Rei a unos cuantos metros de los primeros –¡Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí! –gritó y se levantó de su asiento-

- ¡Tú quédate ahí! –le gritaron al unísono ambos rusos logrando que se miraran por un instante mutuamente y emprendieran de nuevo la carrera. Takao volvió a sentarse en el sillón con un ojo afectado por un tic y una expresión un tanto cómica-

- Maxie me volví loco

- Yo también los vi Taka-chan

- Je-Je dos Kais que gracioso –y el tic aumentó-

- Y parece que lo dos te quieren sentadito y calladito en el sofá

- Kami...

* * *

Rei desentrelazó sus dedos de la mano de su chico para poder correr más rápido, después de todo no era la primera vez que corría como loco por eso hall, ya eran muchas las veces que corría en busca de Kai, así que con un par de acrobacias se colocó frente al otro dúo

- ¡Quítate del camino! –demandó el peliazul

- No hasta que me digan que quieren

- No queremos problemas, por favor déjanos salir –comentó el otro Rei-

- ¿Porqué están disfrazados como Kai y como yo?

- ¡No estamos disfrazados!

- No lo entenderías por favor déjanos pasar.

El Kai dueño de la casa estaba bastante molesto con la situación así que lentamente se acercó a su contraparte y le aplicó una llave para inmovilizarlo. Ignorando el –no- que su koi había gritado, Rei al ver en apuros a su capitán sintió un brío que no pudo explicar, así que en un par de segundos había barrido la pierna del otro Kai con una fuerza tal que había que admirar. El Rei colegial solo se quedó mirando sospechando de algo en particular... Una vez que Kai hubo soltado a su capitán tomó su brazo derecho para inmovilizarlo y con el canto de su mano le propinó un golpe en la cadera descolocando la articulación y mandando al suelo a Kai.

Rei tomó la mano de su líder y emprendieron de nuevo la huída

"¡Rei espera!" gritó el chino aunque se sitió algo tonto el gritar su propio nombre "¡Ese movimiento te lo enseñó el maestro Tao!" Vaya que había subestimado a su contraparte interdimensional. Por supuesto que había usado un movimiento poco común, pero no pensó que el otro Rei fuera a identificarlo, aunque por supuesto si había crecido en china era obvio que lo supiera.

El ataque era totalmente inofensivo, Rei se dirigió a ayudar a su chico y a colocarle de nuevo la articulación en su lugar, tal vez le dolería un poco, pero nada de que preocuparse. Le ayudó a incorporarse y se miraron un tiempo más

"De acuerdo, Hablemos"

* * *

El grupo estaba callado y mirando a cualquier parte excepto la cara de cualquiera de los presentes.- Kai y Rei habían contado a grandes rasgos su historia, y era un tanto "fantasiosa" sin embargo qué mejor prueba que ellos.

- ¿Entonces dices que soy el campeón mundial de ese juego que dices? –preguntó emocionado el nipón peliazul recibiendo un asentimiento de Rei- ¡Genial!. ¡Súper!. ¿Lo vez Maxie cuando hago algo lo hago a lo grande!

- Grandemente estúpido –vociferó Kai aún si creer del todo que ese mocoso fuera campeón de nada-

- Pues di lo que quieras ¡soy el mejor!

- Por pura coincidencia de circunstancias –comentó Kai- y si fueras el troglodita beyluchador en este momento te pondría a darle diez vueltas a la mansión!

- Vaya parece que el carácter traspasa dimensiones... sin embargo siendo yo el campeón seguramente no he de dejarme de alguien tan insensible como tú.

- Pues he de decirte que yo capitaneo el equipo y lo que digo se hace. –dijo en autoritario tono ¿quieres probar mi autoridad? –le dijo con un tono tan amenazante que Takao prefirió no decir nada más-

- En verdad los cuatro somos los campeones –continuó Rei- incluso Max tiene una poderosa bestia bit

- ¿En verdad? –preguntó con ojos ensoñadores

- Draciel es muy fuerte –reiteró-

- Es sorprendente

- ¿Entonces dices que un accidente con estas "bestias sagradas" fue los que los trajo aquí? –preguntó el ruso-

- Exacto –respondió el otro-

- ¿Y tienen una idea de cómo es que puedan volver? –indagó el chino-

- Ninguna –aseguró el otro chino- Esperaba que el jefe de esta dimensión pudiera ayudarnos, aunque sin Dizzy dudo que pueda realmente hacer grandes avances, después de todo ella es el pilar de esta investigación.

- Pero aún así creemos que pueda ayudarnos analizando nuestros blades y nosotros ayudándole con información, después de todo siempre tiene más de un recurso bajo la manga.

- Bien, que Takao y Max vayan por él y mañana intentaremos hacer más avances, por ahora será mejor que se queden aquí, supongo que no tienen donde quedarse ¿no es así? –los dos beyluchadores asintieron- ordenaré que les preparen una habitación.

- ¿Puedo quedarme yo también Kai? –preguntó el chino-

- Seguro ¿alguna razón en especial? –a lo que Rei movió negativamente la cabeza-

- Solo curiosidad, es decir, no todos los días veo a mi otro yo que es tan impresionante! –y ante esto el otro Rei bajó la cabeza algo abochornado-

Max y Takao se despidieron con la promesa de traer al jefe al día siguiente, así que Kai mandó a preparar la cena y que se prepararan las habitaciones del ala de invitados, sin embargo...

"Joven amo, recuerde que las llaves de esas habitaciones están en el despacho de su abuelo" le hizo notar uno de los sirvientes. "Hn. Vamos por ellas" todos subieron junto con Kai para buscar lo pedido...

* * *

Todos estaban frente a la oficina de Voltaire. Kai sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta; se disponía a entrar cuando uno de los mayordomos se acercó a ellos "Joven amo tiene un mensaje ¿puede atenderlo?" Kai no tuvo más remedio que dejarlos, le dio las llaves a Rei y le pidió que abriera el segundo cajón del escritorio y ahí las buscara, le dio unas cuantas llaves más pues el señor de la casa guardaba todo baja extrema seguridad.

Entraron al oscuro recinto, Rei divisó un pequeño banquillo cubierto por las sombras en una de las esquinas y fue a sentarse en éste mientras su otro yo obtenía las mentadas llaves, Kai por otro lado admiraba la oficina de su abuelo, a pesar de que en su propia dimensión había entrado a esta muchas veces, nunca había hecho más que mirar a su abuelo y sólo a él. Le sorprendió ver varias fotos en uno de los extensos libreros.- tomó una en sus manos y la admiró, cielos, ahí estaba él o más bien el otro Kai sentado en las rodillas del gran Voltaire sonriendo como cualquier niño de tres años y mirando directamente a la cámara, su abuelo también tenía una mirada extraña y una diminuta sonrisa que en su realidad jamás le había visto. No supo exactamente que sintió, tal vez un poco de envidia, no lo sabía bien, ya que el único sentimiento que su abuelo le causaba además de respeto era un poco de miedo, sí, miedo, los Hiwatari siempre habían tenido una mirada un tanto intimidante y la de su abuelo en especial era la peor de todas, si tan solo supiera que la suya no se quedaba muy atrás...

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kai? –resonó una voz en el marco de la puerta, voz que identificó al instante y le hizo soltar la fotografía que cayó al suelo, aunque estando alfombrado no pasó a mayores.

- ¡Señor Hiwatari! –gritó un tanto exaltado Rei dejando de buscar las llaves-

- Kon –contestó serio-

- Pensé que regresaba de su viaje de Rusia hasta la semana que viene –le comentó como si nada-

Kai no podía apartar su vista de su abuelo, ahí estaba tan estoico e imponente como siempre, tan intimidante y tan frío. Rei, que se encontraba en su banquillo sólo se levantó y de inmediato fijó su vista en Kai, como su posición estaba cubierta por las sombras, el hombre no le notó. Ambos beyluchadores se sorprendieron del modo en que Rei le había contestado, así, tan fresco y amable y en la mirada rusa de Voltaire no había el más mínimo reproche, por el contrario si un mucho de cuestionamiento. Se adelantó

- ¿Qué buscas ahí?

- Las llaves de las demás habitaciones –y el hombre mayor levantó una ceja y dirigió su vista hacia Kai-

- ¿tenemos visitas nieto? –y dio un paso, luego otro, y luego otro y cuando estuvo a una nada de Kai, este retrocedió uno bastante perturbado, a lo que Voltaire se sorprendió ante la actitud tan extraña, se fue agachando poco a poco mientras Kai comenzaba a balbucear palabras incoherentes, Kai se sorprendió más al ver que su abuelo solo quería levantar la foto que Kai había dejado caer- ¿No me contestas?

- Yo... este... yo...

- ¿Porqué traes puesta esa ropa tan ridícula?

- A-A-Abuelo...

- ¿Te sientes bien?. ¿Kon, qué le pasa? Ya sabía que su relación lo iba a volver un tanto incapaz –y dio un suspiro de resignación a lo que Rei dejó soltar una risilla inocente pero al instante recordó su situación-

- Oh, verá hay un problema...

- ¿Problema?

- ¡Abuelo! –se escuchó el grito de alguien en el marco de la puerta, en ese momento Voltaire se giró para encontrarse con la catastrófica imagen de que tenía otro nieto justamente ahí, y luego de entre las sombras otro chico idéntico al novio de este se hacía visible-

- Qué dios me ayude...

- Abuelo, tengo algo que comunicarte...

* * *

- ¡Vaya momento que escogió tu abuelo para entrar en estado catatónico –comentó Rei algo preocupado por el estado de salud del abuelo de su chico-

- No está acostumbrado a ver dos de mí. No tienes porqué preocuparte, mañana verás que después de su café se sentirá mejor.

- Eso espero

El cuarteto caminaba hacia las habitaciones que se suponía iban a otorgárseles a Kai y Rei. Ambos beyluchadores caminaban atrás cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque los pensamientos de uno iban ligados al otro. Rei no sabía porqué pero siempre le había preocupado la relación de Kai con su abuelo y después de lo sucedido minutos atrás le decía que en los años que han pasado no ha mejorado. Desde el primer torneo que tuvieron fue que nació esta preocupación por Kai, simplemente él mejor que nadie podía entender lo que era crecer sin padres o sin el calor de una familia, era por eso que con el ruso se identificaba un poco más. Takao tenía un abuelo que cuidaba y velaba por él, sin contar a Heero y su padre. Max tenía a su padre y su madre, y al final estaba Kai, qué aunque tenía a su abuelo estaba seguro que entre ellos no existía esa relación fraternal que se encontraba en esa relación de consanguinidad. Rei mismo tuvo que crecer sin familia, si bien tuvo a sus amigos y los mayores de la aldea es difícil, muy difícil. Sin embargo, el chino nunca se atrevió a decir nada o indagar más allá de lo que el mismo Kai dejaba ver por dos razones.- una, que no sabía como abordar un tema tan delicado y dos, casi nunca tenían el tiempo _suficiente_ para entablar una _profunda_ conversación.

Kai por su parte caminaba silencioso sin prestar atención a la conversación que los otros tenían, estaba más ocupado pensando en cómo es que la mirada del abuelo que se le plantó enfrente era un tanto diferente, incluso... ¿había visto algo de cariño? No, imposible, el viejo nunca mostraría algo más que sus propios intereses, además, Kai ya se había hecho a la idea de que su abuelo nunca lo vería como otra cosa más que una herramienta más de Bio-Volt. Sin embargo... esa foto... en esa foto vio el reflejo de algunos de sus más escondidos y olvidados deseos.

"Bien aquí estamos" se escuchó la voz recia y fría del joven dueño de la casa. Kai y Rei levantaron sus miradas y regresaron a poner atención a la realidad. Ante sus rostros había una enorme puerta que se abrió ante ellos.- de este modo pudieron admirar lo enorme y lujosa que era. Kai nunca había entrado a esas habitaciones, es más, dudaba que esa ala de la mansión siquiera estuviera limpia de vuelta en casa.

- Un momento –se hizo escuchar la voz de Rei-

- Esta es _una _habitación

- ¿Y cual es el problema? –preguntó sin entender el otro pelinegro-

- Pues que somos dos.

- Oh. –y la pareja se quedó mirando entre sí algo sorprendida- bueno... en verdad creímos que... –balbuceaba el pelinegro-

- ¿Qué! –gritaron ambos beyluchadores al mismo tiempo-

- Pues... ¿qué no están juntos? –preguntó algo apenado el chino en ropas de colegial-

- ¿Juntos? –preguntó algo sorprendido Rei-

- Si ,juntos, como una pareja

- ¿Qué él y yo somos pareja!. ¡Ni hablar!. –respondieron al unísono-

- ¡De ningún modo! –gritó el soviético-

- ¿De dónde sacaron esa absurda idea! –le siguió el chino-

Kai dibujó una sonrisa algo cínica en su rostro y comprendió lo que estaba pasando "_así que yo y Rei no somos nada en otra dimensión, vaya, vaya, vaya, eso no está bien, ahora sé que es lo que le falta, o bueno que es –lo que me falta-"_ y entonces tomó a su Rei correspondiente por la mano y le plantó un apasionado beso. Al principio el chico se sintió un tanto apenado de tener público, generalmente Kai no gustaba de que nadie los viese mientras se demostraban cariño.

Kai y Rei se sorprendieron, en primera instancia, es decir, verte a ti mismo besar a alguien de tu mismo sexo y además compañero de equipo no es algo que pase simple y llano.

A Rei las mejillas le brillaron en un intenso rojo carmesí pero por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada de cómo su "yo" besaba con tanta pasión y tanta entrega a Kai. Su cabeza le gritaba que era algo totalmente inaceptable y que mirara en otra dirección por los dioses! sin embargo cómo buen felino la curiosidad de este acto le tenía mirando "disimuladamente"

Kai por su parte sintió un extraño calor recórrele las mejillas ¿acaso estaba ruborizado?. ¿Kai Hiwatari, ruborizado?. ¡qué bajo había caído!. A diferencia del chino el sí que apartó su vista de semejante barbaridad. ¿Cómo su otro yo podía besar a Rei? Es decir ¡Era un chico!. Pero... aunque su vista estuviera fija en el suelo por el rabillo del ojo algo lo tenía asombrado. El amor con el que su otro yo besaba a Rei... y la felicidad en los rostros de ambos era algo imposible de ignorar... ¡oh santo cielo!. ¿Estaban abriendo la boca!. ¡Qué asco!. Tosió ligeramente para que ya se separaran de una buena vez.

Kai se separó un poco de su chico y le murmuró algo al oído quién le regresó una respuesta igual de inaudible _"hagámoslo"_ fue lo que el Rei de ropaje oriental alanzó a escuchar y para nada le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

- Lo siento pero van a tener que adecuarse a esta sola habitación al menos por hoy.- toda la servidumbre ya se ha ido a descansar, además la cama es king size así que no se quejen.

- ¿Qué!. ¡De ninguna manera!. –se exasperó el peliazul-

- Si te quieres comportar como un niño pequeño por mí no hay problema, pero sólo no digas que eres yo, porque jamás haría tal niñería –le retó el otro-

- ...De acuerdo. –se rindió-

- _Hiwatari derrotado, no se ve todos los días, aunque si piensas que fue por sí mismo en realidad no cuenta ¿verdad? _–pensó Rei-

- Los dejamos entonces, que descansen –se despidió el otro Rei y ambos chicos se perdieron por el pasillo.- era obvio que ambos dormirían en la misma habitación. Tanto a Kai como a Rei les pasaron una serie de imágenes por la cabeza de lo que posiblemente ellos harían y se sonrojaron aún más-

- En realidad no le veo tanto problema Kai –comentó el chino sin mirarle y aún muy acalorado- después de todo no es la primera vez que compartimos habitación

- Hn. –contestó tampoco mirándole, era gracioso ambos sonrojados y mirando en direcciones opuestas sin embargo Rei tenía un punto, durante sus interminables viajes él siempre terminaba compartiendo asientos lugares y habitación con él, pero era **solo** porqué era le menos exasperante del grupo, no por alguna otra razón-

Se encaminaron a entrar y sin poder evitarlo chocaron en la entrada, lo que les hizo apartarse de inmediato y mirarse directamente a los ojos y sonrojarse aún más de ser posible

_Va a ser una larga noche_ pensaron...

TBC

* * *

lo siento tengo poco tiempo, siento las contestaciones tan parcas pero sin duda las haré así me muera XD

Yukai: actualicé!

Ashayan Anik: gracias! Tu pregunta no la entendí muy bien, pero te diré que son dos dimensiones diferentes con dos Kai y dos Rei reales chao!

Roquel: todas tus preguntas mi niña serán contestadas a su tiempo! Sabes que me fascinan tu revs! Bye!

Nadryl: espero te guste y la cont también poka!

Isiris : gracias, un cap largo hice esta vez, espero guste chao!

Witch Griselda Ravenwood: gracias lo tomaré en cuenta! Nos leemos!

Akire777: acabo de colgar contigo XD ya veremos con lo del lemmon gracias y bye!

N€KoT : me halagas en serio y es un honor! Espero este cap te guste idem nos leemos! Tengo algo que comentarte P

Neko-ili: actualización! Gracias por leer!

Kakira Tsukikawa: gracias! Tmb esa parte se me hizo linda espero te guste este cap!

Addanight: muchas gracias! Viniendo de tí que también escribes muy bien me halaga! Espero te guste es cap chao!

Koret Sirsep Leite. Y.H.SA.T: gracias espero no haya tardado mucho!

KuMiKo : yo tamb babé al imaginarme así a Kai, gracias y nos leemos!

Shiroi Tsuki: actualizado!

Auras Hayumi: espero no te confundas mucho con este cap hasta yo me confuí a veces al escribir 9.9 gracias y nos leemos!

the life is a dram: actualización! Gracias!

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: no te preocupes, habrá enredos sobre todo con el plan que... ups estoy spoilersando mi propio fic XD nos leemos!

Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-: yo tmb pensé eso cuando lo escribí! Kai y Rei juntos pero separados XD espero te guste este cap tmb Kai ¬ y sí ushka es como chan y kotenok es gatito chao!

DarKenji Fujisaki: en este cap hay algo de lo que pediste XD espero guste! Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola yo aquí con el cap 3 solo una cosita de verdad le estoy echando ganas para que se sepa cual Kai es cual y cual Rei es cual pero si creen que está muy confuso pues hago señalizaciones ¡gracias!

* * *

Capítulo III 

Rei llevaba más de mil quinientas ovejitas y aún no podía conciliar el sueño.- estaba tan a la orilla de la cama que bien pudo haberse caído; a su espalda sentía como Kai respiraba lentamente, no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto.- generalmente esto no le habría importado mucho pero en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Leche tibia, si, de seguro eso le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Lo más tranquilo que pudo se levantó y calzó sus zapatos. Se volvió hacia su compañero pero nada había cambiado, podía percibir como se movía lentamente en su respiración. "_En verdad estará dormido?" _se preguntó. Dio la vuelta a la cama y se encogió a la altura del supuestamente dormido ruso. Lo miró con un gesto de extrañeza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión tranquila, su mano se acercaba hacia su rostro cuando...

- Que quieres Kon –dijo de repente asustando a Rei y aún con sus ojos cerrados-

- ¡Kai! Pensé que estabas dormido

- Pues ya ves que no y menos si me estás molestando

- Lo siento, iré por algo a la cocina ¿quieres algo?

- No –dijo y se dio la vuelta en la cama-

Rei solo se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Bajó por las enormes escaleras y admirando los cuadros y antigüedades que había; no tenía problemas para mirar en la noche. Cuando llegó a las puertas de la cocina se quedó congelado al ver luz que se filtraba por debajo de las puertas, luego escuchó un quejido, más bien un gemido, y luego otro, y luego otro más fuerte... la voz le era tan familiar... era como... como... ¡su propia voz!

Entreabrió un poco la puerta solo para percatarse de que estaban los otros Kai y Rei ahí... pero... "_¡Que rayos están haciendo!" _

Dentro de la cocina había un Rei sentado sobre la barra para le desayuno, besándose con Kai, mientras sus dedos sujetaban con vehemencia a la orilla de la barra, Kai incursionaba con su mano derecha dentro del pantalón del pijama del chino, al parecer Kai había hecho un movimiento más estimulante pues Rei había dejado de aferrarse a la lámina y había cerrado sus brazos en la espalda del chico y apoyándose en él y levantando un poco el cuerpo como reflejo a lo que estaba sintiendo...

Como ahora se encontraban abrazados el cuello del chino era atacado por la ardiente boca de Kai, causando más sensaciones agradables en el pelinegro, Rei abrió un ojo y lo cerró de inmediato al sentir como Kai llevaba aún más adentro su mano... pero solo ese instante necesitó para saber que tenían compañía... dio una pequeña risilla y comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, la suficiente para se escuchara incluso fuera de la cocina...

"Kai, Kai" repetía más y más fuerte "¡Ya no puedo hazlo ya!" gritó en un autoritario tono, que nadie se hubiera atrevido a cuestionar y cuando Kai tomó al tigre por la cintura y lo volteó en la mesa tirando del pantalón del pijama, el pequeño espía decidió olvidarse de su leche e ir directamente a la cama.

Rei subía corriendo las escaleras, con un tremendo sonrojo en la cara y con las manos en los oídos... llegó hasta su habitación y se arrojó a la cama tapándose por completo con las mantas. Kai al sentir alguien arrojarse en la cama tan violentamente se levantó algo exaltado.

- Oye Kon ¿qué demonios te pasa?. ¿Kon?. ¿Rei?

- Nada... –contestó por lo bajo-

- Pues no tienes que llegar a brincar así cuando la gente está ya dormida ¿sabes la hora que es?

- No lo suficientemente tarde por lo visto –contestó, lo dijo por lo que acababa de ver no para molestar a su capitán, lástima que él no lo supiera y le arrancara las cobijas descubriéndolo por completo-

- ¿Qué se supone que eso significa!

Rei levantó un poco la vista y aún en la oscuridad podía verse el tono rojo de su rostro, sin contar que sus mejillas no era el único lugar en el que se estaba acumulando exceso de sangre y ese "accidente" se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente; entre más escuchaba el eco de esos gemidos en su cabeza. Kai estaba a punto de pedir una explicación cuando se escuchó un estruendo en los pisos inferiores como si algo de metal se hubiera estrellado contra el piso y fue cuando Rei tomó una almohada y se cubrió con ella la cara, ya que después de ese estruendo se alcanzó a escuchar un grito.

Kai tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo: _1)Kon llega totalmente escandalizado y se cubre con las mantas hasta el pelo 2)está más rojo que un semáforo con exceso de energía 3)hubo un ruido abajo y una especie de ¿gemido? 4)como reacción a esto su rostro sube aún más de tono y se nota un... oh... cielos..._ ¡paz! Al fin la realidad le pegó a Kai lo que hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan ligeramente de rosa.- Consecuentemente se tiró a su lado de la cama y ambos chicos intentaron dormir por lo que restaba de la noche

Rei aún conservaba esas imágenes en su cabeza, le torturaban, y lo peor de todo es que causaban efectos en su cuerpo y mente, en su mente porque se estaba empezando a preguntar cosas, cosas que hasta ese momento no había considerado, el verse a si mismo experimentando esas sensaciones le había hecho despertar cierta curiosidad.- y en cuanto su cuerpo ciertamente el resultado era evidente.

* * *

Tan pronto los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron la alcoba Rei se levantó y vistió, aún las escenas de la noche anterior rondaban su mente, giró su cabeza hacia un lado y vio que su capitán aún estaba dormido. Tal vez había logrado conciliar el sueño ya muy entrada la madrugada.

Entró en la cocina con la intención de prepararse algo caliente, pero se encontró con su otro yo sentado con una taza de humeante té frente a él. Su otro yo tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y parecía sumamente relajado.- eran iguales físicamente, pero de algún modo en aquel momento nadie hubiera podido confundirlos, había algo en el Rei que tomaba despreocupadamente su té que le hacía dar un aire más maduro; como si estuviera totalmente tranquilo y completo. Unos instantes después al Rei parado en la puerta le llegó un sutil aroma que le hizo arrugar la nariz, pero al entender de que aroma se trataba se sonrojó de nuevo hasta las orejas. Fue en ese momento que el otro chico lo notó.

- Buenos días –dijo como si nada y le sonrió-

- Bu-buenos días –respondió y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa donde el aroma le llegara lo menos posible, pero aún así volvió a arrugar la nariz, lo que causó una risilla en el otro chico-

- No pensé que te fuera a afectar a ti, ya sabes, siendo que yo soy tú y tú eres yo.

- Hn.

- ¿Es muy fuerte?

- Algo

- Ya sé porqué, es porque a los vírgenes les molesta más –y su mirada se volvió algo perspicaz, mientras las mejillas del otro parecían no querer volver a su color natural-

- Si bueno no es mi prioridad hacerlo con Kai aquí en la cocina

- ¿Quién dijo que fuera con Kai?. ¿Y como sabes que estuvimos en la cocina?

- Eh... yo... –nop las mejillas no iban a regresar a su normalidad y que el otro se riera estruendosamente no ayudaba nada- oye... por curiosidad... em... Kai... em... bueno...

- Claro Kai lo huele, es igual que con los nekojins a él le fascina. Pero las demás personas no lo perciben, solo tú porque eres nekojin, pero pensé que como somos la misma persona no lo ibas a percibir, yo no lo hago. Solo mí Kai lo hace porque me ama –y al decir esto se relajó más en su asiento-

- Hn.

- Es bueno que el resto de las personas por aquí no sean nekojins sería muy molesto que todos se enteraran cuando Kai y yo tenemos sexo –dijo como si nada ignorando el salto de incomodidad que el otro dio-

- Hn... Pero tienes razón no es muy agradable que cada vez que un nekojin está con alguien más despida un aroma que solo le gusta a... a...

- ¿su amante?

- Hn. Eso.

- Ya sabes que es para saber que ya no estás disponible –y soltó una risilla más-bueno al menos esto prueba que aunque seamos la misma persona no somos exactamente iguales de serlo tú no percibirías nada.

- Eso precisamente, lo que significa que no tengo porqué tener un romance con otro chico, más específicamente con Kai... –eso de algún modo no le alentaba nada, desde que había llegado a ese lugar había pensado que estar junto con el ruso era algo inevitable¿qué mas prueba de ello que fueran ellos dos los que tuvieran que estar juntos en este problema? Y ahora pensaba que las cosas no tenían porqué ser iguales, y un sentimiento de alivio y disconformidad le invadió- ¿y donde está Kai ahora?

- ¿El tuyo o el mío?

- ¡Kai no es mío!. ¡hablaba del Kai de esta ridícula dimensión!

- Bueno ya relájate, salió muy en la mañana para hacer una investigación

- ¿Investigación?

- Fue a traer a Kyo para ver si puede averiguar como regresarlos

- Ya veo... –Hubo un largo silencio entonces hasta que la puerta de la cocina se abrió y dio paso a Kai, al Kai que hasta hacía unos instantes dormía en la habitación de huéspedes, y al parecer se había dado una ducha-

- Algo huele muy, muy bien ¿están cocinando algo?

Y ante esto ambos chicos se quedaron fríos en su lugar ¿a Kai algo le olía muy bien? Eso solo significaba que podía percibir el aroma de Rei, el Rei que había tenido un encuentro intenso en la cocina la noche anterior. El Rei beyluchador se levantó de la mesa y salió algo ofuscado...

- ¿Qué le sucede?

- ¿Podrías repetir eso?

- Dije "¿qué le sucede?"

- No eso no, antes de eso

- ¿Qué huele muy bien? –y el chino asintió-

- ¿Q-que es lo que percibes? –Kai cerró los ojos un momento y aspiró lentamente-

- Canela ¿están haciendo algo con canela? –y entonces en el rostro felino se dibujó una tierna sonrisa un tanto triste-

- No, debe ser el desinfectante de piso –mintió-

- Hn. –expresó y se dirigió a la cafetera-

- La miel está en la alacena junto a ti –Kai alzó una ceja en forma de pregunta- Así es como te gusta el café ¿no? Negro con unas cuantas gotas de miel no lo suficiente para endulzar pero sí para darle sabor

- Hn –le sorprendió por un segundo y luego recordó que de seguro a su otro yo le gustaba el café de igual modo- gracias

* * *

Rei se arrojó al sofá de la sala con una mano sobre la frente¿por qué le había molestado el que Kai pudiera percibir el aroma de su otro yo? En verdad no tenía sentido, bueno sí, de algún modo no quería que ese par enfermos de amor se metieran en su tranquila vida de beyluchador haciendo que Kai se enamorase de su otro yo, no es que le importara después de todo, es solo que le molestaba ¿tenía algún sentido eso?

Ahora que lo pensaba empezaba a sentir mucha curiosidad por cosas que solo había pensado vagamente hasta ese día. Como por ejemplo el estado extasiado que tenía su otro yo, los nekojin experimentan muchas sensaciones y cambios una vez que han tenido sexo, como su otro yo lo demostraba esa mañana, es como sentirse en las nubes las horas posteriores, además que todos los sentidos se incrementaban, así que los reflejos mejoraban y la percepción de las cosas, es por eso que no le sorprendió el ser descubierto husmeando en la cocina, aún y cuando siendo el tigre que es intentó ser lo más sigiloso del mundo...

Giro y su cara se encontró con el respaldo del costoso sofá, luego a su mente llegaron los sonidos y gemidos de la noche anterior por lo que se hizo un ovillo y cerró aún más fuerte los ojos, pero ya que los sonidos estaban dentro de su cabeza eso no los iba a detener... con una de sus manos buscó un cojín y se cubrió la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo en un vano intento de aminorar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás intentando ahogarte con el cojín? –escuchó una voz a su espalda, una voz no muy conocida para él, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la enorme sorpresa de que era el abuelo de Kai... ¿El abuelo de Kai!-

- Oh... Eh... es usted...

- Y tú eres el doble de Kon

- ¡Yo soy Rei Kon!

- Lo que sea ¿sabes donde está mi nieto? Tú sabes, MI nieto

- Eh... salió a buscar a un amigo para ver si puede ayudarnos a regresar a nuestra dimensión –y entonces el imponente hombre dio un gran suspiro de fastidio y se sentó en el gran sillón individual- A buena hora pasa algo como esto justo, a la mitad del cierre de un negocio importante –dijo y cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de desapruebo-

- Eh... yo... lamento si causamos alguna molestia.

- Hn. No tienes porqué y si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo, aunque de seguro Kai ya contempló usar el laboratorio de la compañía tal vez tengan que ira a la Abadía.

- ¿Abadía?. ¿También aquí hay una abadía?

- Bueno no es lo que se dice precisamente una abadía

- ¡Claro que no!. ¡Es un centro de explotación donde intenta hacerse de un poder que no le corresponde! –exclamó dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos-

- Hum. Así que eso es lo que es en tu mundo –dijo el imponente hombre-

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, no, no quise...

- Esta bien, me preguntaba porqué Kai se comportó así cuando estuve frente a él... eh... dime Kon... ¿acaso?. ¿acaso tenemos algún problema?

- Bueno, no... no sé si yo deba decirle eso.

- Dímelo –dijo en tono autoritario-

- Bu-bueno, según lo que sé Kai vive con usted, con su otro usted, y pues la verdad no creo que realmente lleven una buena relación, sobre todo porque lo dejó en esa Abadía cuando pequeño, y hace tres años lo quiso usar para controlar una poderosa bestia llamada Black Dranzer

- Ya veo... –dijo y se levantó con seria expresión-

- Pero... usted no tiene la culpa...

- Pero creo que puedo hacer algo –se encaminaba hacia fuera de la sala cuando se topó con Kai, el Kai que no se sentía muy a gusto con la presencia de su abuelo-

- A-A-abuelo

- Hum –fue lo único que dijo y se retiró definitivamente-

Kai se quedó frío en su lugar sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, había ido en busca de Rei y a cambio se encuentra a su abuelo saliendo de la misma habitación en la que se encuentra su compañero de equipo y lo único que puede balbucear es un "A-A-abuelo" y en vez re recibir alguna reprimenda simplemente el hombre se va sin ningún agravio

Rei vio a Kai ingresar y sentarse en el sofá que su abuelo había desocupado y de nuevo le vino a la mente los pensamientos que antes había tenido... sacudió la cabeza y se centró en lo que el ruso estuviera haciendo ahí.

- ¿Te dijo algo mi abuelo?

- No, solo conversamos unos instantes

- ¿Conversar?. ¿Mi abuelo?. ¿Mi abuelo y conversar en la misma oración?

- Oh vamos Hiwatari no es tan malo

- ¡Por si no lo recuerdas me usó para robar todas las bestias bit!

- Como sea... ¿me buscabas?

- Hn... no te buscaba, solo quería informarte que mi otro yo y el Kyo de aquí nos esperan en le comedor.

- Vamos pues.

* * *

- ¡Esto es increíble!. ¡algo fantástico para la ciencia!

- Kyo...

- ¡Frente a mis ojos esta la prueba de la teoría de Einstein!

- Kyo..

- ¡Entonces es verdad; el tiempo es una curvatura que define la estabilidad de las dimensiones!

- ¡Kyo!

- ¡Y además dicen que fue mi otro yo el que les hizo esto posible!. ¡En realidad que debo ser un gran genio! Además esa Dizzhara de la que me hablan debe de ser muy especial ¿cierto?

- ¡JEFE!

- Oh lo siento Rei-de-otra-dimensión es que estoy muy emocionado.

- Deja de estar emocionado y di si tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos regresar a nuestra dimensión.

- Oh claro Kai-de-otra-dimensión en verdad tengo muchas teorías pero ninguna que pueda ser probada sin el equipo necesario

- El abuelo de Kai me dijo que podíamos usar su laboratorio

- Es genial Rei-de-otra-dimensión he escuchado que los laboratorios de Bio-Volt tienen lo último en tecnología

- Pero tendríamos que viajar a Rusia –acotó el ruso heredero-

- Yo no pienso viajar hasta ninguna Abadía en Rusia –expresó el ruso beyluchador-

- Oh vamos Kai-de otra-...

- ¡Corta con eso quieres!

- ¡Cálmate! –si no quieres ir no hay ningún problema aquí hay un laboratorio preestablecido, solo mando traer el equipo restante y listo, deja de comportarte como un niño – amenazó uno de los Kai-

- ¿Cómo te atreves! –contestó el dueño de Dranzer

- ¡BASTA! –dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos Rei- era obvio que siendo de la misma calaña no pudieran comportarse!

Hubo un largo silencio entonces e inmediatamente después todos estallaron en risas, todos menos los rusos agraviados. Pero al menos ya estaban un poco más relajados.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, los dos Kai los dos Rei Takao, Max y Kyouju. Se había hecho un silencio sepulcral que solo era interrumpido por los tipeos en la computadora del jefe, todos se encontraban ciertamente en tensión ya que al parecer al jefe le estaba costando más trabajo del pensado ingresar todos los datos. Había analizado los beyblade de Kai y Rei aunque sin sus bestias bit solo podía hacer conjeturas...

"¡LO TENGO! Bueno es meramente una suposición, y no puedo comprobar nada, además no sé si realmente sea de utilidad y sumado a que el equipo con el que hice los cálculos apenas alcanzó a procesar la información..." seguía balbuceando hasta que el dueño de Dranzer palmeó la mesa con un bastante de desesperación. "sí, si claro bueno lo que tengo es que la dimensión de las llamadas bestias bit está entre esta y la de ustedes, lo que significa que es como si fuera un portal, el poder de estas es lo que nos comunica, lo que significa que aunque nosotros no estemos físicamente con ellas aún así tenemos contacto, es decir tanto como Kai, Rei, Tyson y Max tienen su conexión con Dranzer, Drigger, Dragoon y Draciel... el problema... es que como literalmente su poder se manifiesta en el tiempo y espacio de Rei-de-otra-dimensión y Kai-de-otra-dimensión es imposible que podamos comunicarnos, claro ahora que Rei-de-otra-dimensión y Kai-de-otra-dimensión están aquí seguramente se trajeron un poco de esa conexión tiempo-espacio que haría falta, solo es cuestión de encontrar el tiempo y lugar exacto para la conexión, luego mandar un pulso explosivo interdimensional y lo más importante de todo, que Dranzer y Drigger estén buscando a sus protegidos o sea a Rei-de-otra-dimensión y Kai-de-otra..."

- ¡BASTA! –dijeron todos

- ¿Y cuando será el tiempo propicio?

- Si mis cálculos no me fallan... alrededor de un mes

- ¡Un mes? –exclamaron los beyluchadores-

- De menos.

- Bien supongo que no podremos hacer más, mandaré por el equipo a Rusia –comentó Kai-

- Eso será lo correcto, ya que cómo el fenómeno se dio aquí la regresión debe de ser igualmente aquí –confirmó el jefe-

- Eso supuse.

* * *

Kai entraba al estudio de su abuelo. El imponente hombre estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio bastante concentrado en algo.

- ¿Qué haces abuelo?

- Escribo una carta

- ¿A mano?. ¿Qué no te sería más útil la computadora?

- Hn. ¿Qué quieres?

- Vengo a informarte que ya mandé pedir el equipo de laboratorio a la abadía

- Hn ¿y solo por eso me interrumpes?

- No. –y la expresión del ruso se tornó un poco más seria- por algún motivo cuando llamé me dijeron que no había el más mínimo problema, siendo que me esperaba un montón de papeleo, me dijeron algo como "ya que están en camino". ¿Quién está en camino? –preguntó con una ceja alzada- y a todo esto y con la confusión no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarte el porqué de tu llegada antes de tiempo.- se supone que llegarías la semana que viene.

- Si bueno –tosió algo nervioso- decidí traerme el trabajo a casa-

- ¡Tú qué? –exclamó totalmente alterado- Oh no, no, no, no, no, no vendrán "ellos" ¿verdad? No a la mitad de este desastre

- ¿Y yo que iba a saber que iba a tener invitados ínterdimensionales en mi casa!

- ¡NO!. ¡Diles que regresen!

- Es muy tarde nieto los tendrás que soportar

- Oh no. Tú sabes que tolero al equipo Alfa después de todo... pero no a ese grupo de mocosos ridículos

- No hay discusión, además... –un toc-toc les interrumpió-

- ¿Si?

- Señor el equipo de Rusia llegó y... –no pudo decir nada más ya que la puerta se abrió abruptamente y tres chicos entraron sin la más mínima congoja-

- ¡Privet!

- Tsk, Yuriy... –suspiró el peliazul-

- Hola Kai también me da gusto verte

- Y vienes con toda la panda...

- No es un gusto Hiwatari

- Lo mismo digo Kuznetsov...

- _Durak_...

- Yura... dime que no es cierto, dime que "ellos" no están aquí

- Bueno Kai, la verdad tú sabes que los quiero matar igual que tú, pero... en fin, velo por el lado amable no vinieron todos.

- De seguro no, solo los más molestos.

- ¡Ivanov! Espero no hayan tenido ningún problema en el viaje

- Ninguno señor, aunque aún no me ha dicho para qué quiere el equipo de laboratorio

- Bueno... –y en ese momento otra figura se apareció en la puerta-

- ¡Tala! –Era el chino dueño de Drigger que se sorprendió de ver al equipo ruso en el estudio del abuelo de Kai, pero después de pensarlo mejor, era muy obvio... sin embargo en el rostro del pelirrojo un gesto de incomprensión se formaba al igual que en el resto del grupo incluyendo a Kai-

- _proshhat',_ ¿te conozco?–preguntó el taheño ante lo que Rei no sabía que decir- jajaja estaba jugando Kot, es solo que me sorprendió que supieras mi nombre clave, se supone que es secreto ¿sabes? –y al decir esto último desvió su mirada a Kai-

- Yuriy hay algo que debes saber

- Si como sea, mejor dime porqué él sabe mi nombre, después me dirás que se sabe el de Boris y señaló al pelilavanda detrás, claro eso es imposible porqué...

- ¿Te refieres a Bryan? –continuó el pelinegro-

- ...porqué nadie lo sabe... ¡Cómo rayos lo sabes!

- Es que él no es Rei, bueno si es pero no es.

- Eso no tiene sentido alguno Kai

- Será mejor que se lo expliques afuera junto con tu otro yo nieto, y junto al otro Rei ¡ah! y llévate algunas aspirinas, todo este asunto causa un dolor de cabeza de seguro querrán unas después. Aunque claro según lo que me has informado tienen todo un mes para hacerse a la idea-

Y todos salieron de la oficina del abuelo de Kai para en la planta baja entrar a la sala donde los rusos se quedaron sin parpadear al ver a otro Rei y otro Kai sentados en la sala, el pelirrojo comenzó con desesperación a tambalearse y de no haber sido por Bryan que le sostuvo los brazos hubiera dado contra el suelo

- Kai pásame esas aspirinas ahora...

TBC...

* * *

_proshhat' _perdona

En fin aquí les tengo este otro cap que es mi fic favorito No. 2 ya saben que mi favorito es "cuatro poderes" jijijij bueno me cayo y les dejo los rev dioses son muchísisimos gracias en verdad son lo máximo para mí ah! y no olviden visitar mi blog porfa www.nokaei.es.mn

valkiriasKai: siento no haber actualizado y gracias por decir eso y tu rev, espero te guste este cap tmb

Kakira Tsukikawa: gracias! siento la tardanza!

EiriSakuma: siento no haber actualizado rápido ¿puedes creer que Voltaire me cae bien? espero te guste!

Celen Marinaiden: TT que mala onda que no he podido hablar contigo, pero gracias por tu rev sabes que siempre es un honor ya ves que creo que ahora más se le antojó a Rei XD espero pronto pueda hablar contigo... ¡y no te hayas muerto! XD nos estamos viendo

Ashayan Anik: jajajaja que romántica idea pero creo que no es tan fácil... jijiji siento la tardanza

murtilla: un cuarteto! que pervertirijillo! jijiji tal vez para un oneshoot que publique en adultfic P gracias por tu rev!

Keysie Maxwell: Gracias por tu rev y siento muuuucho la tardanza ¡poka!

NeKoT: exacto le dió el tramafat! XD pero ya se recuperó... oh ahora como vez se dieron más que un beso jijiji al Rei-de-otra-dimension (:S) se le antojó XD

Rika no miko gracias por tu rev y espero te guste el cap!

Roquel: espero que este cap no estés tan perdida de verdad que intento que sea lo más claro posible y que se sepa cual es cual, pero es difícil y requiere de mucho talento (el cual no tengo XD) gomenasai! y como ves ahora van a tener que acostumbrarse a no solo verse "besando" XD gracias por tu rev ya sabes que me encantan y siento la tardanza ah! y te quedó genial el cap de "dulces..." -

Manzanita Roja: gracias por tu rev y espero te guste el cap y siento la tardanza

Auras Hayumi: que bueno que hayas entendido en verdad intento que sea claro, espero este cap lo entiendas y te guste, gracias!

Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-: que bueno que te haga reír a veces pienso que escribo puras mensadas P ¡no digas eso que me sonrojo! ya veremos que tratan ese par de enamorados ¡gracias por tu rev! y siento la tardanza

Galy: niña! espero a ver que día nos podemos encontrar en el mess! que bueno que te haya gustado! y sigo esperando saber de tí ¿eh? nos estamos viendo!

Alexa Hiwatari: que bueno que te gustó y claro ya ves que no puedo vivir sin mis rusos hermosos! nos vemos!

The life is a dream: siento no haber actualizado pronto... espero esté siendo entendible... o si no lloro voy a intentar actualizar más rapido ¡chao!

Akire777¿que te puedo decir? estoy hablando contigo XD a ver si no está muy revuelto ¡nos estamos leyendo!

dayiah: gracias! espero este cap te guste igual

Koret: espero te guste este cap más que el anterior! en serio gracias y nos vemos!

Witch Griselda Ravenwood¡hola! pues no le dió el infarto pero si el ataque XDgracias por leer "el honor" oh! y espero esa pequeñita escena de lime no sea muy fuerte nos vemos!

Shiroi Tsuki: espero no te sigas confundiendo en verdad estoy haciendo lo posible para hacerlo entendible... de verdad TT aunque se me falta un poquín de talento ¡espero te guste el cap!. ¡chao!

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: gracias por leer "el honor..." y no te preocupes los enredos no van a faltar!

Neko-ili: exacto! ya veremos que hace esa parejita para que sus otros yo terminen igual enamorados XD espero te guste el este cap

Darkkenji Fujisaki: siento no haber podido actualizar pronto, pero te prometo que lo voy a intentar ¡gracias por tu rev y nos vemos!

NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA!  
Каеи Юишатари Кон  
Rei es hombre no lo olviden!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola yo de nuevo ya sé, ya sé, todos pensaban que andaba muerta (si hasta addanight me lo dijo XD) pero aki les traigo la acutalización, es cortita lo sé pero ya me voy a poner a trabajar lo prometo (si aja...) espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo IV

- A ver si lo entendí –decía un pelirrojo con el índice y el pulgar sosteniéndose el puente nasal- Tú –señaló al chino beyluchador- eres Rei pero no el que conozco si no uno que diferente pero al final eres Rei y tú –señaló al dueño de Dranzer- eres igual de molesto que Hiwatari pero no eres Hiwatari si no uno aún más amargado por lo que se ve –y ante esto Kai le miró con ojos asesinos- vienen de otra dimensión donde hay dobles de todos nosotros, incluso de mí, lo que me causa gran admiración –dijo y se soltó la nariz para hacer un gesto altivo y burlón- el mundo no está preparado para dos seres tan maravillosos como yo-

- Es más o menos la situación, arrogante –le reviró el ruso visitante-

- ¿Lo ves eres más amargado que el Hiwatari que conozco-

- Será mejor que dejen esa pulla para después tenemos un gran problema aquí y francamente no veo porqué ustedes –comentó el Kai heredero- tengan que estar metidos en esto, ustedes vienen a ver negocios con mi abuelo así que limítense a descargar el equipo de laboratorio y ocúpense de sus propios asuntos.

- Para tu información Boris ya mandó a EL a descargar el equipo

- ¿Solo lo trajiste a él del equipo beta?

- Así es ¿no es genial? Y se quedará aquí un buen tiempo así que pasarás un buen tiempo de calidad con él... o... mejor dicho EL pasará un buen tiempo de calidad contigo

- ¡Un segundo! –se escuchó la voz del Rei local- ¡Yo no quiero a ese mocoso aquí y menos cerca de Kai!

- Cálmate Kot –dijo Boris- lo vamos a tener bien ocupado para que pueda hacer cualquier cosa –señaló lo último con una sonrisa y tanto cínica-

- Creo chicos que debemos dejar tanta plática para después ¿saben? Tengo tarea que hacer y no tengo todo el día para decirles como debe quedar todo esto –comentó el jefe-

- Kenny tiene razón iré a verificar que todo este como debe en la sala donde se pondrá todo el equipo, Rei –y ambos chinos voltearon- eh... bueno... –y tomó a su respectivo Rei- tú puedes ir a decirle a mi abuelo que todo va según lo planeado y que tan pronto todo el equipo esté en su lugar Yuriy y Boris irán a reunirse con él –el chino asintió y se alejó-

- Bien, así que quedamos nosotros –dijo Yura- creo que necesitaremos ayuda ¿nos ayudan? Y así podremos conversar acerca de lo genial que debe ser mi otro yo en su mundo, de seguro también todos me aman.

- Seguro lobo, desencántalo de una vez kot –dijo Bryan y le colocó una mano en el hombro a Rei quién instintivamente se alejó del sádico ruso-

- ¡Hey!. ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada...

- ¿Tal vez sea el hecho de que casi lo mata? –contestó Kai-

- Borya sería incapaz de dañar al kot.

- Hum...

- Está bien lo siento Tala tiene razón, no fue –él- en realidad, y eso fue hace ya bastante tiempo y se disculpó conmigo por eso, solo que aún no me gusta estar muy cerca de él bueno... de Bryan... yo sé que fueron ordenes de Voltaire y Balkov

- ¿DISCULPA? –dijeron Tala y Bryan al unísono-

- Déjalo Kon, es muy complicado, lo mejor será ayudar... vamos Ivanov, dónde está todo para descargarlo...

- Por aquí

Iban saliendo de la habitación cuando una enorme pantalla caminante se apareció en su camino...

- Y aquí empiezan los problemas –se escuchó decir a Bryan-

- _Kto_? (Quién) –se escuchó decir a la pantalla- _Ja ne mogu uvidet' chto-nibyd_' (no puedo ver nada) -Seguidamente un rostro se asomó por un lado de la pantalla era un chico un poco menor que los que estaba ahí, tenía el cabello color castaño al igual que los ojos, un chico común y corriente-

- ¿Wyatt? –se escuchó la voz de Kai-

- ¡Yahaaaaaa!. ¡Kai me llamó por mi nombre! –el chico arrojó la pantalla apenas siendo atajada por el pelilavanda mientras se arrojaba brazos abiertos sobre el soviético ojirojo- Yo sabía que algún día esto iba a ocurrir¿me extrañaste?. ¡Yo sí que lo hice!

- Muy bien enano quítate de Kai –le dijo el pelirrojo en tono de ultimátum- viniste a trabajar no a hacer de las tuyas-

El chico miró hacia arriba pues en su arrebato había derribado al peliazul al suelo, primero miró a Tala con desdeño, luego a Bryan, dejando en claro que por mucho miedo que le tuviera al enorme pelilavanda no dejaría a Kai, luego su mirada se posó en Rei y fue en ese momento en el que su mirada se tornó furiosa.

- Tú eres la causa de que Kai no regrese a Rusia tan seguido, francamente yo no sé como es que el señor Hiwatari conciente tú relación con Kai, él debería estar con alguien a su altura.

- Mira quién lo dice enano –replicó Bryan-

- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Wyatt miró un tanto cínico a Rei- ya sé ¿se acabaron los insultos hacia mi persona? Tal vez por fin te diste cuenta de qué yo soy mejor que tú. –Rei tan solo frunció el entrecejo ante eso último-

- Oye... ya párate de encima de mí ¿quieres?

- Claro Kai –imperó y se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios pero sin dejar de abrazar a Kai-

Rei no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, sabía perfectamente que el Wyatt que conocía sentía admiración hacia Kai, y una vez que hubo salido del hospital psiquiátrico al que el cyber Dranzer lo había mandado Kai le ofreció un lugar en la abadía... pero jamás lo había visto comportarse con un afecto tan abierto hacia su capitán, no sabía como reaccionar, por un lado que ese chiquillo estuviera prendido del cuello de su capitán le molestaba bastante, pero no podía decir nada... así que solo lo miró de forma asesina y dio media vuelta.

- Nos vemos en el laboratorio, Hiwatari. –ante esta despedida tan fría Kai se quedó un tanto extrañado, Rei generalmente no hacía esos desplantes, pero claro, quién no se enfadaría si le dijeran lo que Wyatt acababa de expresar... sin embargo por un instante tuvo el impulso de seguirlo pero en su cabeza no se formó idea alguna de qué iba a decirle-

Por otro lado Wyatt también se quedó un tanto extrañado, era raro que Rei le dejara a solas con Kai, y encima de eso le había llamado a Kai por su apellido, algo no andaba bien ahí... pero... si lo pensaba detalladamente eso le daba una oportunidad de estar con la persona que más quería y más admiraba en todo el mundo sin que nada los interrumpiese, abrazó con más fuerza a Kai y hundió su rostro en las ropas negras para aspirar el aroma cuando una mano lo tomó por la chaqueta que llevaba y le separaba bruscamente de Kai.

- Ya suéltalo enano, no te conviene que Rei te vea –lo tomó con una mano por la chaqueta separándolo bruscamente de Kai- pero... Boris

- Kuznetsov para ti mocoso

- Además Kon ya me vio y no dijo nada

- Ja, ja, ja, solo espera y veras...

Por la puerta un Rei vestido de diferente manera apareció, eso significa que era el Rei de es dimensión.

- ¡Tu!. ¡déjame advertirte que mientras estés aquí no voy a tolerar ninguno de tus jueguitos a menos que te guste tener lesiones graves! –Wyatt no entendió el cambio de actitud tan repentino pero dejó eso de lado para indignarse de lo último, después de todo Rei era un novio peligroso, celoso y peligroso, la última vez que quiso besar a Kai Rei le había dejado la nariz rota.

- Hum... ¿me quieres explicar a qué viene ese teatrito? Primero no me dices nada y luego vienes y me gritas. –Rei pareció meditar un poco la situación y luego sonrió para sí-

- Así que ya lo viste...

- ¿Ver a quién? –Rei tomó una actitud altiva y se encaminó hacia Kai a quién rodeó con los brazos causando un obvio sobresalto en el ruso y a la vez un ligero sonrojo- ven fénix

- Pe.. pe-pe-pe –no logró articular Kai-

- Oh y déjame decirte algo Wyatt –empezó Rei diciendo el nombre del chico con un tanto de desprecio-

- Este que ves no es el Kai que tu conoces, pero ¿sabes? Tampoco se fijará en ti porque ya está enamorado de alguien más...

Wyatt se quedó primero confundido pero al entrar el otro Kai en escena se quedó paralizado

- Ah Yuua...veo que ya conociste a mi yo interdimensional... –Wyatt comenzó a ver alternadamente entre amos Kai y sintió como el aire le faltaba- será mejor que dejes las cosas en su lugar y no causes destrozos –y luego levantó a una ceja mirando la cercanía de Rei con su otro yo- ¿y a ti que te pasa?

- Nada... solo dejo en claro algunas cosas...

- Hum... –En eso Rei sintió la penetrante mirada roja en él pero no la de –su- fénix-

- O eres tú o ese aroma te siguió hasta aquí –dijo el peliazul intentando no dar rienda suelta a sus sentidos y respirar profundamente el aroma a canela que Rei despedía, Rei solo atinó a sonrojarse y bajar la mirada mientras que el Kai parado en el marco de la puerta fruncía el entrecejo al escuchar eso... y ni que decir de Wyatt que secretamente sabia acerca de el aroma que despedían los nekojin y solo sus amantes podían percibirlo-

- ¡Ya esta bien!. ¡Tú! –dijo el peliazul heredero- ve con tu respectivo Rei y entreténgase a ver en qué mientras todo está listo, y tu –se dirigió a su tigre- ven conmigo

- ¡No, no Kai lo has entendido todo mal!

Y Rei se fue tras su respectivo Kai corriendo dando explicaciones en mandarín que nadie entendía...

- Hum... ¿quién se cree? Mira que darme órdenes a mí –dijo Kai-

- Nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Tala- tenemos muchos deberes, conoces la mansión, después de todo es tú mansión, vámonos Borya. –y ambos chicos se alejaron dejando a su pequeño compatriota detrás-

- ¿Tú no vas con ellos? –se dirigió Kai al molesto ruso menor-

- No... la verdad es que no entiendo nada aquí... pero por lo de "otro yo interdimensional" puedo darme a la idea –y sus ojos brillaron con malicia- así que eso significa que tú también eres Kai –y se acercó peligrosamente a él-

- Oye, oye... mira no sé lo que estés pensando pero no me hagas repetirte lo que te dije ya... bueno se lo dije a tu otro yo pero en fin...

- Oh ¿de donde vienes también nos conocemos? Apuesto a que somos muy buenos amigos. Es más apuesto a que...

- ¡Nada! Wyatt no me hagas decirte una vez más que no me interesas más que un compañero... la verdad no sé que problemas tengas aquí conmigo pero no quiero tener que volver a decirte lo mismo, no-me-gustan-los-hombres ¿feliz? Ahora si me disculpas tengo que buscar a Rei...

- ¡Pero! –dijo y se aferró del brazo de Kai- lo que fastidió al ruso y de un empujón lo mandó al suelo, era verdad que al principio el niño le había caído bien pero después de tanto acoso Kai se había fastidiado... y no estaba dispuesto a que en esta dimensión pasara lo mismo, si estaba con alguien, que lo dudaba mucho, tenía que ser con alguien que le diera su espacio, no lo fastidiara... que lo dejara respirar... y de alguna extraña forma la idea de que Rei había sido el amigo ideal en ese aspecto le vino a la mente...

Y se alejó con la imagen de Rei enfadado en mente...

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión los Kai y Rei locales conversaban 

- ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?

- Te digo que solo es cuestión de que tú eres él y él es tú... en cierto modo... y no es igual... –Kai suspiró-

- No importa, esta bien mientras sea con alguien tan atractivo como yo

- ¡Kai! Ya comienzas a sonar como Yuriy

- Cierto... no sé en qué estoy pensando... pero como crees que va a progresar esta situación si ninguno de los dos se decide a nada

- No podemos obligarlos fénix... ellos aún no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos, y tú la verdad eres un tanto prejuicioso... y te cuesta admitir lo que sientes...

- Humf!

- Admítelo Kai, por muy "yo" físicamente que fuera no es suficiente, primero son los sentimientos, eso es lo que tenemos de nuestro lado pero ellos tienen que echar por la borda su orgullo, y se ve que tienen bastante... lo cual no me extraña después de lo que nos contaron, tú o bueno tu otro tú no tuvo una vida muy fácil parece que su abuelo no ha sido tan bueno como el tuyo, y con todo ese asunto de los bey-quién-sabe-que y las bestias sagradas casi parece sacado de un cuento de hadas.

- Lo sé... mi otro yo parece tener una pared aún más sólida de lo que fue la mía...

- Y parece que han pasado cosas muy graves ¿sabes lo que escuché de labios del otro Rei? Iba caminando por el pasillo pero me parece haber escuchado que tuvo una batalla con Boris y que este casi lo mata...

- ¿BORIS? Pero sí el es uno de los primeros en defenderte mucho

- En la vida que conocemos sí, pero parece que hay muchos eventos de los que no estamos enterados...

Rei había puesto un gesto algo melancólico que Kai rápidamente se encargó de intentar cambiar con un tierno y consolador beso

- Todo estará bien kotënok ya lo verás

* * *

- Rei... –se escuchó la voz de Kai a su espalda lo que le hizo levantar la vista y alzar una ceja de forma extrañada ¿le había llamado por su nombre? 

- Dime...

- Mientras montan el laboratorio me gustaría mostrarte algo

- ¿E-en serio? –y por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse un tanto nervioso-

- ven conmigo

- claro –declamó con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo al ruso relajarse de inmediato-

Caminaron por el perímetro de la mansión a las afueras de esta, era un jardín hermoso, y estaba tan bien cuidado, igual que en la mansión Hiwatari en la dimensión de los chicos... llegaron a un lugar donde había una especie de plato de juego...

- ¡Cielos Kai! –gritó entusiasmado Rei- no pensé poder encontrar algo así en este lugar es un plato perfecto

- No lo es, es el sitio donde había una fuente incrustada, según recuerdo cuando era niño le pedí a mi padre que nunca rellenara el agujero así... eh... bueno... –el ruso se detuvo un instante al darse cuenta que estaba contando un aspecto muy tonto e infantil de su persona-

- ¿Así que?. ¡vámos puedes decirme! sabes que yo jamás te diría nada malo ni que te incomodara Kai –el soviético suspiró-

- Lo llenaba de lodo y jugaba ahí... –y al terminar de decir eso giró su mirada en otra dirección para evitar que Rei mirara el ligero tono rosáceo en sus tatuadas mejillas, Rei por su parte entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de alegría y se arrojó al agujero...-

- Es un excelente lugar para hacer eso Kai debió de ser muy divertido –Kai regresó su mirada a Rei y lo vio examinar el lugar-

- Cuando crecí y regresé de la Abadía me di cuenta que nunca lo habían rellenado así que lo usé para entrenar, te ofrece más dificultad para entrenar que un plato común...

- ¿Y bien, qué esperamos! –Rei se colocó del otro lado del plato y se enfiló con su beyblade a lo que Kai regresó el gesto poniéndose también en posición-

- _¿Sabes? Me da gusto que sea contigo con quién me metí en este lío..._ –pensaron los dos al unísono- 3-2-1 Let it Rip!

* * *

TBC... 

Gracias por sus revs:

aishitteru: aki tienes tu acutalización ¡gracias!

HiO iVaNoV: idem aki tamos ¡gracias!

EiriSakuma shipo canela luego explico eso jijiji espero te guste este cap ¡chao!

pru halliwell: gracias!

Koret: ya le seguí y porfa! cuando actualize cuatro poderes a ver si te das una pasadita ya vez que es mi hijo predilecto XD

Alexa Hiwatari: aki espero te guste este cap igual poka!

Kassabian: hey! me gusta ese grupo XD espero saber mas de ti aquí tienes la sig parte y tmb espero te guste

NeKoT: niña! si me canso uu pero me aguanto XD ya explicaré lo de la canela (y fué idea de Adda!) ya viste quuienes llegaron jijiji el odioso hijo de ·$& de Wyatt (se nota que lo odio?) espero verte pronto Jo! bye bye!

Ginny -Flor de Cerezo- niña! gracias sabes que me encantan tus revs! pobre Rei vdd? espero te guste este cap tmb chao!

Ross-Rice: aki tienes la actualización ¡gracias!

Naru Narusegawa HIwatari. gracias por tu rev espero te guste tmb este cap

valkiriasKai: jeje si se supone que no puedes pero yo como buena mexicana me vale! no me acuses siii? porfa yo sé que a algunos les gusta que les respondan los revs

Ange Hiwatari: las cosas van lento pero van ¡gracias!

Ashayan Anik: no puedo olvidarme de mis rusos hermosos! gracias por tu rev y que bueno que tmb te gustó que te dedicara el final de I just wanna live nos vemos!

Hiwatari Yoko: tu no te preocupes solo gracias por leer!

The life is a dream: pobre neko pero bien que se le alborotaron las hormonas ¡gracias por tu rev!

Roquel: niña! que gusto verte siento no haberte dejado revs en tus fics te juro que no he tenido tiempo si a penas puedo actualizar ¡gracias por tu ver! y espero te guste este cap ¡nos estamos viendo!

Shiroi Tsuki: ya verás! jijiji gracias por tu rev!

Rika no miko: espero ya no te confunda tanto gracias por tu rev!

Akire777: nee san! gracias! espero este cap tmb sea de tu agrado

Addanight: imotuo! estoy hablando contigo jijiji gracias por tu rev y nos vemos!

NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA!  
Каеи Юишатари Кон  
Rei es hombre no lo olviden!


	5. Chapter 5

lo prometido es deuda. nop no he muerto XD

* * *

- Vamos Dranzer 

- Vamos Drigger!!!

Kai y Rei se sentían como si nada más importara, la batalla que estaban librando no solo les emocionaba si no que también les liberaba de muchas presiones, es verdad que sus blades, no tenían la misma fuerza sin sus bestias en sus bits pero aunque las estas fueran el poder ellos eran la habilidad…

Rei se sentía muy bien pero… recordó sin pensar la batalla que había tenido con Kai en el último torneo, él había perdido, la tensión que se había sentido aquel día, en esta batalla había desaparecido, claro que aquella vez estaba en juego el campeonato, pero había algo más, Rei quería probarse ante Kai, él siempre había parecido tener mayor reconocimiento hacia Takao… siempre había estado anhelando vencer a Dragoon, y él, Rei, siempre se veía limitado a ser el "sereno" Kai en verdad nunca lo tomaba en cuenta…

_"¡Es cierto! Kai jamás me ha tomado en cuenta como rival, solo está combatiendo conmigo porque Takao no está aquí"_ y mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Rei, Drigger iba perdiendo terreno _"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado conmigo?. Ni siquiera creo que el mismo Takao me considere un rival ¿no lo dijo Kyo acaso?. Tan solo me pusieron en el experimento porque mi fuerza es cuantificable, no es explosiva como la de Takao ni impredecible como la de Max… tan solo soy una constante en el equipo…" _

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Kon?

- _"Simplemente Kai nunca me ha reconocido"_

- ¡Kon!. ¡Si sigues así te voy a sacar de un solo golpe!

* * *

Laboratorio improvisado. 

- ¡Por Kami!

- ¿Qué sucede Jefe?

- Hace unos minutos no estaba registrando nada en la frecuencia ínter dimensional pero empecé a registrar datos, pensé que era algo normal, pero ahora los datos están unos muy por arriba y otros muy por abajo es como si fueran dos fuerzas distintas y una hubiese perdido intensidad en la conexión

- ¿Qué puede ser eso cuatro ojos? –preguntó Yuriy-

- Mi nombre es Kyouju y parece ser que esta manifestación tiene lugar muy cerca de aquí.

- ¿Podría ser que provengan de los Kai y Rei cosplay? –intervino Boris-

- O de los de esta dimensión, Takao y Max vallan a buscarlos mientras cargo esto en una PDA para usarlo de radar y no dejen que ellos dejen de hacer lo que estén haciendo!

- ¡De acuerdo jefe!

* * *

En otro lado de la mansión.. 

- Kai me siento un poco raro

- Si yo también es… es..

- Es como si algo en mi interior quemara pero ya no lo estoy sintiendo tan intenso ¿y tú? Kai ¡Kai! -Kai estaba respirando agitado, como si estuviera corriendo o algo parecido- santo cielo será mejor que valla a ver que pasa con esos dos esto tiene que ver con ellos estoy seguro…

* * *

Jardines posteriores de la mansión Hiwatari 

Rei se desplomó en el césped abatido ante sus pensamientos…

- ¡¡REI QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!! SI NO TE DEFIENDES CUANDO LLEGEMOS A CASA TE HARÉ PASAR EL PEOR ENTRANMIENTO QUE JAMAZ HALLAS SOÑADO

- ¿Y qué? De todos modos no me tomarás como rival

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Admítelo Kai! Lo único que quieres es vencer a Takao, yo solo soy… un molesto beyluchador que se quedó hasta el final del equipo hace mucho

- ¡Estás diciendo tonterías!. ¡Levántate y pelea o lo lamentarás!

- ¡¡ES COMO AQUELLA VEZ KAI!! Es como aquella batalla que tuvimos tú y yo, no lo había pensado porque no me había enfrentado a ti desde entonces… y al final de la pelea… ja, yo estaba al borde de mis fuerzas y tu… -dijo esto con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos- saliste caminando como si nada…

- ¡IMBECIL!. ¡¡¡CASI DESTROZAS A DRANZER!!!

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Qué me conociste ayer Kon?. ¿Cuándo me has visto mostrar debilidad ante alguien? Apenas si podía quedarme de pie, y Dranzer estaba muy maltrecho, en esa batalla gané porque tú solo sacas tu poder destructivo cuando estas protegiendo algo, cuando peleas con alguno de nosotros no te pones a pensar que somos tu enemigo ¡eso es lo que pasa! Nunca has considerado a nadie de los Bladebrakers tu enemigo, nadie que pele con honor ha sido considerado jamás tu enemigo

- Pero… -Rei estaba atónito ante las palabras de Kai, jamás pensó que su capitán pusiera esa atención a su fuerza-

- ¿Recuerdas aquella batalla contra los Saint Shields? El proteger a Dranzer fue lo que te hizo fuerte y el… -en ese momento Kai dejó de hablar y la fuerte ofensiva que Dranzer estaba imponiendo ante Drigger disminuyo.

* * *

- ¡ La otra fuerza también esta disminuyendo, la conexión se pierde! –Kyo corría con vehemencia por toda la mansión con su PDA por delante-

* * *

Kai estaba recordando aquella batalla, Rei había mostrado más fuerza que nunca y fue cuando toda la estructura de la montaña rusa se venía encima de los dos; Rei siempre muestra fuerza cuando se trata de protegerlo! La batalla con Bryan también vino a su mente, Rei estaba protegiendo algo más que a Drigger, en aquel momento cuando él le regresó su blade y le dijo "confía en ti mismo" Rei había brillado como nunca, lo que Rei trataba de proteger era la idea que él, Kai Hiwatari, tenía de Rei 

- ¡Rei!. ¡levántate y defiende la idea que tengo de ti!

- ¡Qué…?

- Siempre he pensado que tienes mucho valor para enfrentarte a mí y a Takao a sabiendas de que nunca los consideras enemigos, rivales tal vez pero beyluchadores al final y aún con esa fuerza contenida tu poder es increíble, si te quedas ahí tendido en el pasto me demostrarás que no vales nada, y jamás serás digno de luchar ni contra el más novato de los beyluchadores ¿No quieres defender tu puesto dentro del equipo? Si no ganas te echaré para siempre

- ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!

- ¡Soy el capitán!. ¡Dranzer sácalo!

- _Ya lo verás Hiwatari, Tal vez no me consideres tu igual pero no puedes sacarme del equipo pues yo…_ ¡Drigger! _…yo… _ADELANTE_…yo… haré que tú me veas Kai! _¡¡¡¡ATAQUE GARRA DE TIGRE!!!!

Los blades comenzaron a brillar con una tenue luz, Rei se levantó del pasto con una extraña energía girando a su alrededor que desató su cabello y lo mando a volar en todas direcciones alrededor de chino mientras que a Kai una ráfaga ligeramente encendida hacía volar su bufanda y mandando mechones azulados hacia atrás.

- ¡TERMINALO! –gritaron al mismo tiempo-

En ese instante todos los demás llegaron, el Kai y Rei de esa dimensión sintieron ráfagas de viento formarse a su alrededor, mientras que Takao y Max se sentían hipnotizados como si sus corazones se hubieran unido a la batalla con gran emoción; Yuriy y Boris también sintieron una gran emoción, y de algún modo lo querían ver salir destrozado a alguno de esos dos, Kyo por último estaba totalmente fascinado… pero viendo los datos en su PDA

Todo fue muy lento y rápido, el estruendo que se escuchó en un momento al otro era un terrible silencio mientras el resplandor que salía del plato improvisado bañaba a todos lo presentes…

Cuando el humo se disipó lo primero que se vio fueron los dos beyblades fuera del plato el Dranzer de Kai incrustado en un árbol alejado de ahí y el Drigger de Rei empotrado con fuerza en la pared. Todos buscaron a los chicos ínter dimensionales en sus lugares uno frente al otro pero en lugar de eso estaban a la mitad del agujero con Rei recargado junto a Kai…

- ¡Pero qué demonios pasó aquí! –Yuriy fue el primero en lograr articular palabra lástima que fue olímpicamente ignorado-

- ¿Estás bien Kon?

- Sí, gracias por haberme atrapado me hubiera torcido un tobillo o algo peor

- ¿Es que acaso siempre que tengamos una batalla vas a terminar como damisela en desgracia?

- Ja-ja muy gracioso Hiwatari tú estarás acostumbrado a llegar al límite pero por ahora a mí me tiemblan las piernas.

- Eso es porque dejas a Drigger tomar todo…. –y en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta-

- ¡Drigger! Pude sentir el poder de Drigger en el último momento

- Lo sé lo mismo sentí, puedo jurar que Dranzer estaba en la batalla

- ¡Hey!. ¿Se encuentran bien? –bajó el otro Kai-

- Si gracias –respondió Rei-

- ¿No me digan que ESO es una batalla de beyblades-

- Y de clase mundial –completó Rei-

- Pues les agradecería que no lo hagan de nuevo tengo un árbol resquebrajado y una pared que a mi Abuelo de seguro no le gustará ver así, sin contar que esa sensación es un tanto… abrumadora-

- ¿Sensación? Preguntó el dueño de Dranzer

- Rei también la sintió

- Recuerden que están conectados –dijo Kyo mientras se limpiaba la tierra que se había levantado por la batalla- chicos esto es genial me han aligerado mucho la carga! Con estos datos voy a poder establecer las condiciones de su regreso con mayor exactitud

Y ambos beyluchadores se sonrieron con alegría. Era raro ver a Kai sonriendo pero considerando las buenas nuevas y la excelente batalla….

* * *

- Fénix, no sé si esto sea bueno o malo 

- Lo sé Kot si vamos a actuar va a tener que ser ya

Ambos chicos platicaban en la cocina mientras todos los demás estaban súper emocionados de los datos que el jefe había obtenido.

- Dime Rei ¿crees que sea ilegal es secuestro de alguien que se supone no debería existir?

- A qué te refieres –contestó el pelinegro con cierta risa- conozco esa expresión malvada tuya Hiwatari

- ¿Qué dirías si "secuestramos" un rato a mi queridísimo clon y lo suplanto para tu sabes…?

- ¡Kai, Es una idea genial!

* * *

De acuerdo gente aquí está si ya se ya se está hiperchiquitititititito pero tenganme paciencia estoy terminando la carrera y tengo menos tiempo (pronto seré Dra!!!!) les dejo las contestaciones a los revs que no tenían reply PU

Kizuna/Nene: gracias por leer

Sagashi: gracias por leer y no entendí muy bien pero si estás leyendo mis otros fics más gracias aún XD

marpesa fane-li: gracias por leer. Intento ser original XD

Keysie Maxwell: gracias por leer y espera más shonen ai!

Roquel: mi queridísima niña! Tus revs siempre me realzan el ánimo, gracias gracias gracias por leer espero te guste este nuevo cap

hasta el prox cap!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! por fin aqui con la actualización de esta cosa, se que para esta fecha ya habre perdido a más de la mitad de mis lectores XD pero weno nimodo yo dije que terminaría mis fics y lo haré, después de todo también lo hago por mi pues es una terpia...

Si leyeron mi nuevo fic o antes lo había comentado ya no recuerdo les dije que tenía ya tenía este cap ¿recuerdan? pues adivinen ¡lo rehice todo ayer! lo que tenía era basura jajajajaja en fin espero este les guste y nos estamos viendo!

* * *

Capítulo V

En un lugar frío y oscuro una figura en las sombras conversaba con un chico atado a una silla.

- No tienes más opción que ayudarme, además, ya sabes que tú también te beneficiarías –dijo la figura de manera lenta y con aire despiadado-

- ¡No! ¡No lo haré! Si Kai se entera que fui yo nunca me lo perdonará –contestó el muchacho de cabellos castaños, por más que la idea de deshacerse de Rei fuera genial Kai era muy receptivo y tarde que temprano sabría que él había sido el culpable-

- Bien al menos dime que tanto alboroto hay en la mansión ¿Por qué está aquí todo el laboratorio con el quipo alfa?

- Bueno… eso… no lo sé –dijo y recordó lo que hacía apenas antier Yuriy le había explicado-

Flash Back

- NO-me-gustan-los-hombres ¿feliz? –decía Kai-

- ¡Pero! –intentó y se aferró al brazo del peliazul siendo aventado casi de inmediato. Lo miró alejarse para "buscar a Rei"

- ¡Ese no es Kai! Él nunca me hubiera tratado así –dijo. En ese momento Yuriy alzó las cejas en señal de que una brillante idea le había venido a la mente murmurándosela a Boris quién por respuesta afirmativa cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa"

- ¡Vaya! Y yo que creí que te ibas a tragar el cuento –dijo el taheño-

- ¿Qué!

- Pobre idiota ¿De verdad te creíste esa tontería interdimensional? ¿En qué mundo vives Yuuya? –entonces Yuriy y Boris comenzaron a reír de manera escandalosa-

- ¿E-entonces quién es ese?

- Es alguien del equipo beta por supuesto, estamos haciendo unos nuevos experimentos ya sabes que no podemos fiarnos ahora que ese idiota anda suelto y ha amenazado con lastimar a Kai, es obvio que necesitamos dobles- dijo Yuriy-

- Así que pensamos en gastarte una broma, pero no creímos que cayeras redondito, deberías haber visto tus ojos de ensoñación cuando tenías dos Kai frente a ti

- Qué crédulo eres –dijo el ojiazul con un tono ya más serio-

- ¡Pe-pero se parecía muchísimo!

- ¿Sí verdad? Y parece que pasó la prueba, si tú no pudiste ver la diferencia nadie podrá así que ahora ve a hacer tus deberes y no molestes más

Yuuya sólo los miró con desprecio y se alejó de nuevo con la pantalla, no se había tragado por completo lo que su superior le había dicho, pero aceptaba que creerse eso de las dimensiones había sido muy infantil de su parte...

Pero ahora comprendía porqué estaba todo el equipo de laboratorio ahí, esa amenaza estaba cada vez más cerca y de seguro querían extremar las precauciones, desde que ese loco había hecho experimentos clandestinos y había sido despedido las cosas en Rusia se pusieron en la máxima seguridad…

Fin del Flash

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando tu respuesta

- No… No sé

- Bien cómo quieras ¿Dimitri? -Y entonces un hombre alto con cara de mafioso se acercó con un estuche de lo que parecía material quirúrgico

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

- Si no me quieres decir qué está pasando te lo sacaré por la fuerza –

Por unos cuantos minutos se escucharon gritos… seguidos de "¡Dilo!" y "NO" la frágil mente del menor comenzaba dilucidar varias cosas, había tenido un arduo entrenamiento para poder estar dentro del equipo Beta pero había que admitirlo, el castaño estaba llegando a su límite y su lealtad estaba menguando.

Yuuya meditó por un segundo ¿De verdad valía la pena el dolor que estaba sintiendo por proteger a ese, ese, ese, pueblerino?

- "¿_Qué debo hacer?"_ –se preguntó- "_Por supuesto que me encantaría tener a ese tipo fuera de la vida de Kai con Rei fuera del camino se fijaría ven mí ¿verdad? Yo sé que él se fijaría en mí yo sé que deber querer estar conmigo pero Rei no lo ha de dejar ¡Sí! El malo aquí es ese, ese, ese Chino de clase baja… sí, sí, sí, yo voy a ser el héroe aquí YO voy a librar a Kai de ese que lo está chantajeando, de seguro el Sr. Hiwatari también me premiará"-_La mente del chico estaba teniendo serios problemas para conectar la realidad con sus fantasías y comenzó a reír sin sentido- Bien… hagamos un trato –y entonces la sonrisa del hombre en la sombras se extendió y salió a la luz revelando su rostro, el cabello púrpura y desordenado y los ojos cubiertos bajo un antifaz; en su rostro esa sonrisa lo único que denotaba era la venganza –y será mejor que cumplas con tu parte… Balkov-

- Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, como vez aquí estoy cumpliendo mi venganza

Yuuya dejó que sus castaños cabellos cubrieran su rostro y una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su rostro "_Si yo no puedo tener a Kai tú tampoco haré todo lo posible porque Balkov no le haga tanto daño a los negocios después de todo no tiene agallas para más, yo se que Kai podrá salir adelante sin ti, adiós… Rei_

* * *

- ¡Malditito Hiwatari! –se escuchó un puño golpear contra una cómoda en la habitación de la mansión-

- ¿Estás consciente de que qué te acabas de auto maldecir, fénix? –dijo Rei desde la cama-

- Cada que he intentado acosarle se da cuenta que estoy ahí

- Pues… tal vez debamos cambiar de plan

- ¡No! Este plan es perfecto

- Bueno en realidad quise decir cambiar de persona

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mira, tu otro yo es demasiado duro para tratar con él no creo que fuera lo mejor escogerlo, sin embargo si yo suplanto a Rei…–Kai alzó una ceja en señal de total incomprensión- mira, son diferentes, pero en el fondo deben parecerse mucho, voy a jugármela con eso y voy a apelar a tu instinto sobre protector

- Yo no soy sobre protector –se defendió el soviético y cruzó los brazos un tanto ofendido-

- ¡Claro que lo eres! Apenas el año pasado no querías que regresara caminando a los dormitorios del colegio desde aquí, aún a sabiendas que esta zona es la más segura de todo Japón y que nadie puede ponerme un dedo encima sin llevarse la paliza de su vida.

- ¡Estaba ya muy oscuro! ¿y si llevaban un arma?

- Sí, sí, como sea

- Bien, ¿cuál es tu plan?

- Dame un par de días para pensarlo, no te lo diré o se echará todo a perder pero si algo pasa tú sígueme la corriente. –Kai lo miró largamente-

- De acuerdo

* * *

Un par de días después...

Bien. Rei estaba tomando un baño y sus ropas chinas estaban en una silla cercana, por más que él le había dicho que le traía ropa más adecuada el chico se había negado, lo cual en esta situación había resultado beneficioso. "Valla que yo soy obstinado" pensó el pelinegro que clandestinamente robaba la ropa y la arrojaba por la ventana cayendo en un cesto detrás de los arbustos que ya había preparado, lo hizo justo a tiempo pues su otro yo aparecía por la puerta del baño con una toalla en la cintura buscando por todos lados su ropa. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta que su otro yo estaba sentado en la cama dio un paso hacia atrás y sostuvo con más fuerza la toalla de su cintura.

- Ni que me fuera a sorprender si se te callera ¿tenemos lo mismo te acuerdas? Sería como verme en el espejo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –respondió el pelinegro semidesnudo-

- Vine a decirte que me llevé tu ropa a lavar

- ¿Qué tu que!

- Ya tenías DIAS con esa ¿Qué no te da asco?

- La iba a lavar cuando me bañara mañana.

- ¿Y mientras ibas a andar por la mansión en toalla? –ante este comentario el Rei de toalla se sonrojó-

- Yo… yo…

- Mira, cómo no quisiste que te trajera nada lo único que tengo es mi ropa de instituto… después de todo la dejé aquí el día que llegaste –y le tendió la ropa limpia-

- Hum…

- Al menos di que respeté tu ropa interior –dijo y la tomó de la silla y se la tendió en la cara haciendo que el otro chico se la arrebatara con ofuscación y se encerrara de nuevo en el baño-

- Valla que carácter –dijo el otro y entornó los ojos- pero al menos el plan ya está en marcha…

* * *

- Bien. El plan ya está en marcha –dijo un hombre en un auto negro estacionado afuera de la mansión Hiwatari- ¿Ya sabes cuál es tu tarea verdad Yuuya?

- Sí Balkov no tienes que repetírmelo, pero recuerda tu promesa, yo dejo que raptes a Rei Kon pero una vez que paguen el rescate y te den la patente de tu último invento no te vuelves a meter con Kai ¿De acuerdo?

- Como ya dije, soy hombre de palabra… chicos Yuuya les dejará entrar a la mansión, el resto corre por parte de ustedes, nosotros ya localizamos al objetivo.

En efecto aquel despiadado hombre cumplía lo que prometía, sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo del pequeño castaño, no había dormido nada los últimos dos días sus pupilas parecían permanente contraídas y bajo sus párpados las líneas del cansancio se denotaban, al parecer estaba entre la cordura y la locura.

- _"Ni creas que va a ser tan fácil Rei Kon, una vez que Balkov te secuestre no vas a regresar, cuando te elimine veré la forma de escapar y hacerle creer a Kai qué fue Balkov el que te mató y que yo quise rescatarte. Y entonces Kai se dará cuenta que yo valgo más que tú!" _pensó en su torcida mente riendo por lo bajo de manera insana.

* * *

Rei ahora vestido con las ropas de su clon beyluchador se había puesto una gorra para pasar un poco desapercibido entre los nuevos empleados que habían llegado a la mansión, por supuesto el lugar era tan grande que no había sospechas de que había dos Rei y dos Kai por ahí, lo más que algún empleado había llegado a hacer era mirar en dos direcciones, seguramente había aparecido uno por un lugar diferente por donde había desaparecido otro. Sin embargo los Kai y Rei beyluchadores se la pasaban en el laboratorio improvisado junto con Kyoujyu.

Salió al jardín dónde se había quedado de ver con Boris.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Kot?

- Vamos no seas aguafiestas lo único que tienes que hacer es fingir que estamos discutiendo, y que me vas a golpear, Yuriy ya fue por el otro Kai, después del primer día me di cuenta que yo… bueno no yo, el otro Rei no está muy tranquilo con tu presencia, así que me puedo valer de eso para que finjas darme un par de golpes, cuando caiga al suelo y Kai, quien al verme vestido así me confundirá con mi otro yo, venga al rescate le diré que no fue nada pero que no puedo caminar, entonces él me cargará y de camino a la habitación me voy a mostrar muy pero muy… agradecido…

- ¿Y qué si el bruto quiere golpearme?

- Ahí es donde entra Yuriy el simplemente te jala y desapareces

- No lo sé Kot ¿luego cómo vas a explicar todo este embrollo?

- No tengo porqué, simplemente después me hago el tonto y le digo a Kai lo siguiente –entonces puso una cara de gatito bajo la lluvia- perdón creíste que era el otro Rei?, es que Boris y yo siempre estamos discutiendo… le haré creer qué él tuvo la culpa por confundirnos –Boris se llevó una mano a la frente-

- ¿Y el otro Kot?

- Lo mandé junto con Max a mi dormitorio en la escuela por ropa, ya sabía que el uniforme de instituto no le iba a agradar nada y le dije que tenía un par de trajes chinos así que fue por ellos, estará lejos un par de horas, además Max es mi cómplice, si por alguna razón se les hace temprano ya se las arreglará

- Bien… ¿Y Hiwatari?

- Si te refieres a MI Kai, está con el otro Kai en el laboratorio cuando Yuriy llegue le dirá a ambos "Rei se está peleando con Boris" así que la confusión empezará desde ahí

- Pero… ¿Kai lo sabe?

- Ninguno de los dos Kai lo sabe, tú sabes que no es muy bueno "actuando" de hecho es pésimo así que no le dije nada… -En ese momento Rei se volvió a darle la espalda a Bryan y miró el agujero de tierra en el que hacía unos días su otro yo y el otro Kai habían estado jugando al beyblade-

- ¿Sabes Borya ese tal jueguito me parece algo interesante lástima que no pude verlo, aunque te puedo asegurar que sí lo sentí… hubo un largo silencio y luego de un suspiro le preguntó- me gustaría saber qué es lo que tú o bueno tu otro tú le hizo a Rei… al parecer todos tenemos una de esas bestias sagradas… ¿cuál crees que sea el nombre de la tuya? –silencio- ¿Boris? ¡Boris te estoy hablando! –se escuchó un ruido parecido a un golpe sordo seguido de un muy poco audible "Ugh" Antes de voltear por el costado del chino y casi sin creerlo el cuerpo inconsciente del pelilavanda caía casi en cámara lenta- "_¡Dioses!"_

Thud. El cuerpo inconsciente del ruso hizo un ruido seco al caer sobre la suave tierra, mientras que de su costado un charco de sangre se formaba, Rei sintió como una enorme sombra se colocaba sobre él. Al volverse un enorme y musculoso hombre rubio le acechaba, tenía en la mano un enorme bate manchado de sangre con el que de seguro le había dado el golpe a Boris.- Para dejar inconsciente al pelilavanda se necesitaba una fuerza brutal, era bien sabido que Boris era casi de metal… la verdad había sido una ventaja para aquel orangután que lo hubiera tomado desprevenido y por la espalda.

Aquel hombre quiso asestarle el mismo golpe a Rei pero éste fue más rápido y se escabulló por entre sus piernas, cuando estuvo detrás de él brincó y le asestó una increíble patada en la cabeza que casi le hace perder el equilibrio "¿_No lo derribé?" _Pensó el chino, era bien sabido que Rei golpeaba igual que una mula. No se dejó amedrentar por esto y ya estaba dispuesto a hundirle la nariz en la cabeza con un puñetazo cuando sintió algo en su cabeza. Otro hombre musculoso y alto le tenía encañonado con una semiautomática

- ¡Quién?

- ¡Cállate! –le dijo y le disparó en una pierna, apenas si el arma hizo un ligero ruido por el silenciador, mandó a Rei al suelo-

- Toma Dimitri –le aventó el arma-no necesitamos a este impostor como dijo el jefe debe de ser uno de esos guardaespaldas nuevos, de todos modos al que queríamos era a ese de cabello morado del grupo Alfa

- ¿Lo mato? –y entonces Rei quiso levantarse para luchar una herida en la pierna no le haría desistir, lo malo es que estaba perdiendo bastante sangre aunque lentamente no le habían dado a ninguna arteria importante, pero si dejaba de aplicar presión podría desmayarse-

- No, no será necesario además el jefe dijo que sin muertos… –se encogió de hombros- lástima, así que sólo déjalo inconsciente- el enorme rubio le quiso dar un puñetazo a Rei directo a la cara pero éste solo se agachó más para esquivarlo logrando con su pierna sana darle una patada a la mitad del estómago-

- Tú lo quisiste mocoso –dijo el otro- si no quieres que en este momento le deje un hueco a ese en la cabeza –dijo y señaló a Boris- quédate quieto –Rei los miró con rabia mientras retraía sus labios para mostrar sus colmillos y hacía un ruido amenazante- así me gusta gatito –pero en ese momento sintió que el bruto rubio le había golpeado con la culata de la sig saurer en la base del cuello, cayendo hacia atrás justo junto a Boris-

Ambos hombres se rieron ligeramente mientras un ruido de estática salía del cinturón de uno. Se hizo a un lado el saco y sacó su Walkie Talkie "Bryan está controlado jefe además de uno de esos guardaespaldas" "Bien ya tenemos a nuestro objetivo no es necesario contener al otro Alfa regresen" "Entendido" y la comunicación se cortó

* * *

Algunos minutos antes...

- No sé porque yo tengo que ir por esa ropa

- No seas quejumbroso Rei, después de todo te hará bien salir de ese laboratorio un rato ¿No te da curiosidad cómo es el cuarto de tu otro yo?

- No… No para nada –mintió, después de todo era un felino curioso-

- ¡Ja! eso ni tú te lo crees

- Oye, con ese uniforme no sabría cual es cual

- Justo la razón por la que voy por algo de ropa, no sé porqué se tenía que meter

- Sí… Oye cambiando de tema dime ¿cómo soy yo? Tu sabes mi otro yo

- Bueno… eres igual, el más alegre del equipo y siempre andas junto con Takao

- ¿En serio? –y se sonrojó- ¿Tú crees que haya algo entre nosotros?

- ¿Qué!

- Bueno… tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero Taka-chan y yo somos pareja

- ¿Qué demonios pasa con todos ustedes! ¿Que esta es la dimensión de los homosexuales o qué? –ante este comentario el rubio bajó la mirada algo triste haciendo a Rei abrir los ojos dándose cuenta de su error-

- No, no, perdóname Maxie, no quise que sonara así

- ¿Es muy raro de dónde vienes?

- No… no, no lo es, es bastante común de hecho, si me lo preguntas creo que Tala y Bryan tienen algo, es sólo que todo este asunto de Kai y yo, bueno mi otro yo…

- Rei… ¿sabes cuál es tu problema? –Rei se volvió hacia Max moviendo negativamente la cabeza- Te fijas lo que tiene Kai entre las piernas –y ante este comentario Rei sintió como los colores subieron a su rostro al igual que el calor, de haber sido una caricatura le habría salido humo de las orejas-

- ¿Qu-Qué! Yo-yo no me ando fijando en eso –tartamudeó-

- ¿Ah no? Bueno es que pensé que las personas entonces te interesaban por lo que tuvieran entre las piernas

- No, no… en realidad… en realidad nunca había pensado en eso…

- Supongo que es diferente ser un simple chico de intercambio a un _brailuchador _

- Beyluchador –corrigió el chino-

- Eso, a lo que me refiero es que Rei es un chico normal bueno obvio el ser la pareja de Kai quién es el heredero de un gran imperio pues no es simple, pero al final los dos son sólo dos chicos que van al colegio… Supongo que ambos tenían tiempo para meditar en esas cosas

- Si… bueno… yo siempre estoy pensando en cómo ser mejor en el beyblade… –la verdad es que simplemente eso no había llegado a su mente alguna vez hacía algunos años todos pensaron que él y Mariah harían una linda pareja pero siendo sinceros el amor de ellos era más filial que pasional así que lo dejaron por la paz, después de eso… intentó recordar… Salima, ella había despertado algo y casi de inmediato aquella conversación con Kai en el puente le vino a la mente- "_¿Porqué Kai fue a verme en ese momento? Además, ahora que lo pienso no me gustó el que me viera ahí esperándola, estuve a punto de mentirle, sé que no le agradó mucho que yo estuviera ahí, y después… ese Wyatt… niño tonto siguiendo a Kai como perrito faldero casi nos mata a todos con el cyber Dranzer… no sé porque pero él me desagrada incluso en esta dimensión tampoco es muy amable, él no me agrada para nada y no me gusta que esté cerca de Kai" –_cierto sentimiento comenzaba a surgir en el felino beyluchador- _"Y quiero… quiero… pasar más tiempo con él, me gusta compartir habitación con él, me gustan los silencios con él; Me desagrada cuando sólo le pone atención a Takao, y me desagrada que no me ponga atención cuando doy todo de mí en los entrenamientos, y por sobre todo me desagrada cuando no lo veo…" –_todo esto estaba pensando cuando escuchó un grito ahogado del rubio, volteó para ver a Max pero igualmente se quedó paralizado.- frente al americano el tal Wyatt le estaba apuntando con un arma

- Hola Kon

- ¡Pero Qu-¡

- ¡CALLATE! Estoy harto de tus desplantes y de tus insultos –le recriminaba el menor, levantó la mirada y dos tipos enormes flanqueaban al ruso, regresó su mirada al castaño y pudo observar esa mirada perdida que tenía la misma que tuvo cuando tuvo en su poder al cyber Dranzer, profundos círculos bajo los ojos, las pupilas contraídas y la sonrisa ladeada- Tú no eres digno de Kai pueblerino de quinta, yo por el contrario provengo que una respetable familia en Rusia, ya verás que cuando desaparezcas Kai vendrá a mí

- Wyatt estás fuera de ti…

- Hey, heytranquilo o le vuelo la cabeza a este americano –Max abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente el siempre dulce rostro del rubio cambió a uno lleno de rabia- Serguei… la jeringa –uno de los mastodontes sacó una jeringa y sin previo aviso se la clavó al rubio en el cuello-

- ¡Max! –apenas alcanzó decir eso cuando el otro sujeto le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó al suelo, instintivamente buscó su blade pero recordó que estaba en el laboratorio con el jefe- "_Maldición" _

- Agradece que todavía vivirás un poco más –dijo Wyatt- y se arrodilló junto a Rei para murmurarle algo que sólo él escucharía- tengo que llevarte con Balkov con vida pero no creas que durarás mucho así que será mejor vayas haciendo la paz con dios, o con tus dioses o lo que sea en lo que tú creas- entonces se incorporó- no te preocupes por tu amigo americano lo que Serguei le inyectó sólo le hará perder un poco la memoria, no lo dejará fuera por más de de diez o quince minutos sin embargo a ti… -y el mismo hombre sacó otra jeringa- Rei quiso defenderse pero entre los dos musculosos con un poco de dificultad lo sometieron para que Wyatt pudiera hundirle la aguja en el cuello, mientras perdía la conciencia sólo había un pensamiento en su mente _"Kai…"_

* * *

Yuriy miraba su reloj de pulso, bien, ya era hora, entro corriendo al laboratorio

- ¡Bryan y Rei están peleando en el jardín! –y salió de ahí con la certeza de que ambos Kai le seguirían y no estaba equivocado

Cuándo todos estuvieron en el jardín Yuriy se preguntó porque no estaban dónde dijo Rei que estarían

- ¿Dónde están? –exclamó el dueño de la casa, Yuriy se volvió a mirar a Kai con una ceja alzada cuestionándose lo mismo; el heredero se acercó a al pelirrojo- ¿Este es plan de Rei? –le dijo por lo bajo-

- Sí pero…

- ¡Joven Hiwatari! ¡Joven Hiwatari! –uno de los sirvientes se acercaba cargando del hombro al americano-

- ¡Max! –Takao fue el primero en reaccionar- ¡Maxie que paso? –fue corriendo hasta él y lo sostuvo en brazos-

- Discúlpeme joven Kinomiya pero no responde traía esto con él –dijo y extendió un papel escrito en ruso y leyó- "Tenemos a Rei, no hagas nada estúpido tú o tu abuelo y espera a que me comunique si sospecho algo no volverás a ver a tu gato. Balkov." -El joven heredero se turbó por un instante y luego recordó que todo era una farsa se acercó más a Yuriy y le murmuró por lo bajo-

- No pensé que Rei fuera tan bueno planeando esto -El pelirrojo se volvió con una expresión turbada en sus profundos ojos ártico moviendo la cabeza negativamente- No Kai… Rei no planeó esto- al peliazul se le había venido el mundo encima se tiró al pasto con las manos en la cabeza ¿Cómo es que Balkov había llegado tan lejos? Al caer Kai de rodillas Yuriy fijó la vista hacia donde se encontraba el agujero y si ya de por sí estaba alterado algo lo hizo casi desmayarse –Dios mío ¡Boris! -Todos voltearon para observar cómo Yuriy corría hacia el agujero y se arrojaba a él- ¡un médico de inmediato! –gritó-

Todos estaban estupefactos ante sus ojos estaban Boris y Rei en aquel hoyo de tierra, el pelilavanda con la cabeza ensangrentada y el pelinegro con el pantalón acartonado de sangre coagulada. El peliazul beyluchador al reconocer las ropas de su compañero de equipo sintió cómo la sangre se le bajaba a los pies. "Hay por Dios… Rei" corrió hasta dónde Yuriy y se arrodilló frente al chico

- ¿Kon? ¿Rei? ¿Rei me escuchas? –entonces el chico se removió un poco quejándose-

- K-Kai…

Fue algo extraño pero el peliazul que se arrodillo a un lado del chino se levantó y dio un paso hacia atrás y el que estaba tirado en el pasto al escuchar ese sonido se levantó más rápido que una bengala para saltar al agujero y abrazar al chico.

- Rei… gracias a Dios que estás bien por un momento creí que ese desgraciado te tenía

El otro ruso peliazul entonces cayó en la cuenta, al que el Balkov de esta torcida dimensión tenía no era al novio de su otro yo, era a su compañero de equipo. Y entonces fue su turno de aterrorizarse, si este Balkov era la mitad de malo que el que él conocía Rei debía estar pasándola muy mal. Llevó una mano a su boca mientras sus ojos se perdían en el suelo. "_Rei…" _

* * *

Bueno como saben los que tienen cuenta y me dejaron Rev pues ya les contesté y los que no aquí les dejo agradecimientos:

**yumoon**: gracias y como ves lo continué

**saya**: lo terminaré no te preocupes gracias por leer

**princess tutu**: gracias por leer

**hakuchan**: sorry aquí esta el cap

**Hikari**: sí habrá más jeje y gracias por leer

**kimikoº**: sorry por la tardanza pero aquí esta el cap ^^

Bueno ya por último les quiero decir que debido a mi tesis pues solo voy a tener tiempo de estar trabajando en este fic y en el nuevo que subí "return to us" así que voy a dejar en "stand by" los demás pero espero en vacaciones de verano retomarlos (espero)

GRACIAS POR LEER Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA!  
Каеи Юишатари Кон


End file.
